Mi más bello amor
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: Historia SASU-SAKU Él es un estudiante de preparatoria y el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto.Ella es la nueva doctora del instituto, una chica que hace su servicio universitario para poder graduarse de la carrera de medicina.Un ligero coqueteo que se sale de control. La historia contiene:-Lenguaje vulgar/ explícito-Contenido 18-Pedofilia/ Estupro (Sakura: 25, Sasuke:16-17)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Todos hablaban de la nueva doctora…

—Es hermosa! —Naruto estaba enlelado mirando la pared—

—Deja tu lo hermosa, tiene un trasero… woao! —Kiba estaba de lo mas emocionado con ella— sabes lo que yo haría con ese culito? —comenzó a mover su pelvis— es tan grande y redondo! Tan follable!

—Tranquilo… jajaja echenle agua —Chouji se reía de Kiba, al igual que todos—

—Pues si es bonita pero no es para tanto —Neji se giro sobre su eje y miro por la ventana—

—Seguro? Pues no se porque has ido tanto a la enfermería… —Naruto lo miro inquisitivo—

—Me lastime en deportes, no fue nada grave pero el profesor Lee insistió en que fuera a que me revisaran… y las demás fue coincidencias no había quien fuera a dejar el nuevo material de curación

—A mi me dijeron que te ofreciste Hyuga —Shikamaru se recargo en la pared— hasta pediste que si necesitaban enviar algo a la enfermería te llamaran a ti…

—Que mas da! No es la gran cosa y punto —se dio al vuelta y camino de vuelta al salón— solo es otra doctora mas en la escuela y se ira como las otras, ni se emocionen… una chica de universidad jamas se fijaría en alguien de preparatoria ilusos…

—Casi Universiatrios! —Kiba y Naruto gritaron al unisono— en dos años… pero casi universitarios…

—Y tú que opinas Sasuke? Te gusta la nueva doctorcita?

—Hm?

—Venga ya todos dijimos lo que pensamos… hasta Gaara

Mire a Gaara por lo general era uno de los mas discretos y no se involucraba en esos argumentes, solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es muy linda —Gaara miro por el pasillo— es… diferente.

—Tsk…

—Venga! No seas así Teme!

—No

—Que?! No te parece bonita?! —Naruto grito y sentí que me reventaba el tímpano aunque estaba enfrente del otro lado del pasillo— debes estar loco!

—Cállate… —trate de hacer que se quedara callado—… yo… no… no la conozco

—No la conoces?

—No la has visto?

—Que has hecho todo este tiempo?

Todos me interrogaban sin entender cuál era la maldita importancia, solo era la nueva doctora, como lo había dicho Neji, doctoras venían e iban al pormenor, ella no seria la excepción.

—Que fastidio, solo es la maldita doctora…

Me metí al aula y los deje con su maldita conversación, al diablo con la estupida doctora.

La clase de calculo termino y debíamos ingresar al laboratorio para tomar la clase de biología, sin duda era una de mis favoritas, los experimentos que realizábamos con el profesor Orochimaru eran de lo mas recreativas…

—Pincharan la rana a la base y diséccíonaran con cuidado con un corte limpio desde la base de la mandíbula sin llegar al hocico hasta la sección de las patas…

—Eso es pan comido —Kiba tomo el bisturi—

—Primero debemos apuntalarla con los alfileres… quién lo hará? —

—Shino… hazlo tu a ti te gustan estas cosas…

—Yo porque? A mi me gustan los insectos no los anfibios… esta cosa esta babosa

—Pobre rana… porque tenemos que hacerlo?

—Ya no llores Naruto… yo lo haré

Tome él alfiletero y presione la rana para clavarla, una ves que quedo fija acomode la bandeja para comenzar a abrirla.

—Yo la abriré! —Kiba se abalanzó con el bisturí y lanzo el corte, mi mano no había alcanzado a moverse cuando sentí el punzor del corte—

—Mierda!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en la enfermería, el profesor Orohimaru me había llevado aun en contra de mi voluntad…

—Lo dejo en sus manos Dra. Haruno

—No se preocupe profesor yo me encargo del chico…

El profesor salió y me quede sentado en la camilla, la doctora se giro y abrió el botiquín, la mire desde la cabeza, ese cabello estridente color rosa anudado en una coleta mal hecha que dejaba a la vista su nuca, su piel era muy clara, muy tersa, podía notar el contraste perfecto de su cabello con su piel, su silueta era de complexión delgada… baje mas la mirada hasta su… maldito Kiba!

Ella se giro y de inmediato desvie mi mirada de su culo.

—Dame tu mano

Extendí aun apretando el vendolete improvisado que el profesor Orochimaru me había hecho, ella tomo mi mano de forma suave y de apoco lo retiro de mi mano, su tacto era cálido, sus dedos eran tan ágiles.

—Quitaré el vendaje despacio…

Me miro a los ojos y solo asentí, sus ojos eran tan claros y transparentes, podía ver mis ojos negros reflejados en los de ella, ese verde jade era tan nítido como profundo y enmarcaba su rostro perfilado con tanta delicadeza que hacia que sus labios rosados fueran como un brochazo de pincel que coordinaban con su cabello estridente… sentí el alcohol correr por mi herida hasta que ella despego la vista de mis ojos, pero enseguida me perdí al verla trabajar tan decida. Limpio la herida y curo de forma muy cuidadosa, no sabia si era que mi umbral del dolor era alto o ella era realmente buena porque no me había dolido en absoluto.

—Listo… —se levanto y tomo una bitacora— Uchiha, Sasuke… cierto?

Solo sentí mirandola

—Bien… —saco un frasco y una jeringa, la lleno y se acerco a mi— te pondré la vacuna contra el tétanos, la herida es un poco profunda deberas cuidarla, no exponerte al sol y mantener limpia la herida…

Hablaba muy atenta mientras anotaba algunas cosas en su bitacora, de vez en cuando mientras pausaba para recapitular su información mordía su labio de forma pensativa y su ceño se fruncía ligeramente, relamía su labio como queriendo coger valor y continuaba hablando.

—… lo tomaras cada 8 horas, si tiene alguna molestia durante las clases puedes venir a que te revise… si tus padres tienen dudas sobre como hacer los lavados les explicas lo que te dije…

Mierda! No había puestos atención aunque solo atine en asentir, después lo buscaría en google.

—… seria todo —arranco la hoja y me la entrego— tienes incapacidad para deportes… te puedes retirar solo o prefieres que te acompañe a tu aula?

Negué con la cabeza y cogí la receta con la incapacidad y me baje del banquillo, ella solo sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio, salí de ahí para regresar al salón.

—Y? Que te pareció?

—Eh?

—Vamos! No seas aguafiestas Sasuke —Naruto caminaba a la par mío de regreso al salón me habia estado esperando para interrogarme el muy cabrón—

—Hn…

—No me digas que no te pareció hermosa?

—No es la gran cosa…

—Eh?! Que no? La viste bien? Seguro perdiste mucha sangre y no la viste bien de lo débil que te sentías Teme!

—Naruto no digas pendejadas… solo es una chica como otra cualquiera…

—Bah! Para mi no… para mi es la mujer mas linda que eh visto en mi vida…

Y vaya que lo era, pero no planeaba aceptarlo frente a Naruto, era la mujer mas hermosa, mas bien dicho la mas preciosa, su cabello, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos… era una mujer como nunca en mi vida había visto.

La doctora Haruno era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

Mis padres o mas bien mi padre se puso furioso, quería demandar a la escuela por el incidente con mi mano, alegaba que podía haber perdido la mano por la imprudencia de Kiba, pero afortunadamente mi hermano y mi madre lo calmaron alegando que la herida no era tan grave y que habían tomado las medidas correctas en cuanto al incidente, y Kiba se salvo que mi padre exigiera su expulsión del instituto, pero no se quedo de brazos cruzados, a cambio de no demandar a la escuela pidió que durante clases se me hicieran las curaciones pertinentes cada periodo de tiempo para evitar infecciones, yo estaba en el equipo de baloncesto y el torneo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina debía estar al cien para los partidos y con una mano herida las cosas no pintaban bien…

—Adelante…

Abrí la puerta y ella me miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

—… y bien? Como seguimos? —se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mí, no respondí solo extendí mi mano— bien vamos a revisarte…

Quito las vendas y limpio la herida con cuidado, coloco nuevas vendas y como siempre me dio una sonrisa antes de salir.

Así pasaron 3 semanas y la herida de apoco cicatrizaba y no me dolía aunque las visitas a la enfermería no cesaban, papa me podía que asistiera y en la enfermería la Dra. Haruno no me dejaba faltar, decía que debía tener todas mis curaciones para estar listo el día del torneo…

—Se puede? —la doctora levanto la mirada de mi mano y miro la puerta— Dra Haruno, pensé que estaba libre… —me miró— Sasuke cómo va esa mano?

Me encogí de hombros y desvie la mirada

—Profesor Lee en que puedo ayudarle

—Me envió el director Hiruzen, es respecto a… Sasuke —lo miré— el torneo es la siguiente semana y no sabemos mucho sobre sus avances, sobre su herida… y pues el muchacho es pieza clave en el equipo…

Ella me miro y yo a ella, esos momentos en los que nuestras miradas se topaban hacia que el corazón se me acelerara, ella permanecía desde mi regazo mirándome desde abajo me hacia sentir que la respiración me faltaba.

—Pues yo lo veo muy bien…

El corazón se me aceleraba mucho más.

—… yo creo que podrá jugar, solo que tendré que estar monitorenadolo.

—Que bien! —se entusiasmo de más el profesor Lee, pero enseguida cobro mesura sobre su comportamiento— me refiero a que, es bueno contar con el alumno Uchiha para el torneo… pero mas con usted…

—Conmigo? —ella aprecia sorprendida—

—Si, el padre del joven pidió que la escuela cubriera las necesidades medicas de su hijo, y cómo los torneos son en ciudades vecinas usted viajará con nosotros y el equipo de baloncesto para monitorear al alumno.

Ella me miró y miró al profesor Lee.

—Si es necesario para que el alumno este bien por mí no hay problema.

Y así fue como durante el torneo la Dra. Haruno viajaba en el autobús escolar con nosotros a las cedes de los partidos. En esta ocasión nos tocaba jugar en Sunagakure y ella iba en el autobús conversando con el profesor Lee.

—… al menos el corte que te hice ah valido la pena Sasuke —el pendejo de Kiba se reía mientras miraba a la doctora—

—Idiota casi me cortas a mano, pendejo!

—Ay… si solo fue un arañazo… ya casi estas como antes jajaja y gracias a ello la doctora culo de bomboncito viene con nosotros

La mire unos asientos adelante de nosotros, reía con el profesor Lee.

—Si han visto que el profesor Lee le trae ganas? —Shino miro en dirección de ella—

—Desde que llego anda de lamebotas con ella

—Es mucha vieja para él —Naruto se acomodo en el asiento—

—Y tú sí? —Shikamaru rodó ojos y todos nos reímos—

—Pues… mejor que el cejotas si…

—Pues el profe esta super entrado con ella…

Todo el camino ella se la paso sonriendose con él y muy platicadora.

Tsk!

—Chicos bajen y recojan sus maletas, los veo en los vestidores —el profesor Lee le dio las intrucciones al chofer y seguro de nuevo a nosotros que comenzábamos a bajar del autobús— Uchiha… tu dirigiste a la enfermería con la Doctora Sakura

La mire y ella me sonrió de forma cálida y bajo del autobús, la note esperarme en lo que recogía mi maleta.

—Te ayudo? —se acerco a mí, era muy pequeña quizá 1,60 -1,63…—

—No

Acomode la maleta sobre mi hombro de mi mano sana y camine, llegamos a la enfermería y como de costumbre reviso que todo estuviera bien, ya no había riesgo de sangrado, ni de infección pero mi padre era un exagerado.

—Si tienes alguna molestia no dud…

—No tengo nada —me levante y salí de la enfermería, por alguna extraña razón estaba molesto y para ser preciso, molesto con ella, aunque no entendía él porque?—

El partido comenzó y aunque el equipo de "Suna" era de los favoritos, la verdad hubiera esperado mas de ellos, no era ni el tercer cuarto del partido y ya arrasábamos, estaba por lanzar mi famoso tiro de mas de mitad de cancha cuando escuche un grito…

"Tu puedes Sasuke-kun"

Me descoloque y lance sin estar concentrado.

Falle…

Falle…

Falle mi más famoso tiro, yo nunca fallaba!

—Fallaste… fallaste Teme… !—Naruto me veia como asustado—

No respondí y mire mi mano

—Estas bien Teme?!

—Si Dobe! Deja de molestar… quizá fue un calambre…

Mire las gradas y me tope con su mirada, su mirada era asustada, ella sabia que yo nunca fallaba, volví mi mirada al partido, evitando ver esos ojos inquisitivos.

Qué mierda había sido eso? Cualquier tiro que hacia lo fallaba, prefería pasarle el balón a Naruto o a Kiba, y yo pasaba de fallar tiros a dar pases y aseguraran anotación con alguno de ellos.

—Esta todo bien Sasuke? —el profesor Lee se acerco al finalizar el partido—

—Si… es solo… —moví mi muñeca un poco desconcertado, todos me miraban—

—Ve con al dra. Sakura para que te revise…

Ahí estaba de nueva cuenta en la enfermería del estadio con la doctora, ella revisaba mi mano, la giraba un poco, la doblaba de forma suave y tocaba los bordes de la cicatriz.

—Te dolió durante el juego? —negué con la cabeza—algún malestar? —volví a negar— ardor? —negué— ok…

Se levanto del banquillo y tomo su libreta y anoto algunas cosas.

—Supongo que tenemos solos dos opciones… Puede que tengas falta de motricidad… tuviste el cabestrillo mucho tiempo y él no mover la mano le quita movilidad, quizá antes de lanzar el balón no tuviste el mismo efecto.

—Es obvio que eso no es.

Ya no había usado el cabestrillo hacia unas semanas y ya había jugado sin fallar mis tiros, me levante de la camilla y busque mi maleta para salir de ahí

—Bueno, la segunda opción es que estabas distraído Sasuke-kun….

"Sasuke-kun" de nueva cuenta me tense…

—Yo jamas me distraigo —abrí la puerta— si es todo con permiso.

No pensaba reconocer que en efecto el que ella estuviera animando en las gradas me había hecho dudar de mí al lanzar los balones, nunca había pensado que tan bueno era hasta hoy, que ella me animaba esperando que yo hiciera la anotación, que hiciera una anotación perfecta, saber que ella me miraba, que ella estaba atenta a mi desempeño me ponía nervioso, mas de lo que pensaba, ni con los malditos reclutadores me pasaba… no entendía el porque?!

La semana en la escuela fue igual que las anteriores, llegaba e iba a la enfermería, tomaba las clases y antes de la ultima debía volver a la enfermería para que ella me revisara antes de salir, estaba en clase de biología en el laboratorio Naruto media el alcohol que debíamos poner en la solución.

—Naruto son solo 15 ml

—No Teme son 25 ml el profesor dijo que debe ser una solución de 50 ml

—Por eso Dobe, son 15 de alcohol, 25 de agua destilada y 10 de aceite

—Lleva aceite? —Naruto reviso los frascos— en donde esta el aceite?

—Dame eso Dobe!

Le arrebate el matraz y cogí el alcohol con la probeta, vacíe el alcohol, una vez medido cogí el matraz para vaciarlo.

—Buenos días profesor Orochimaru… me permite al alumno Sasuke?

Solté la probeta, el ruido se escucho en todo el laboratorio, apreté el puño y levante la mirada, ella me miraba atenta bajo su mirada y vio la probeta hecha pedazos, miro mi mano y miro al profesor.

—Uchiha! —el profesor se acerco a mi— tendrá que pagar eso!

—Necesito que el alumno venga conmigo… —ella mantenía su vista en mi—

—Todo bien Teme? —Naruto se acerco pero no le respondí ella hablaba con el profesor, Kiba y los demás chicos se apresuraron hacia mi—

—Estas bien Sasuke kun? Tu mano esta bien? —Ino tomo mi mano y me abrazo—

—Si… hazte… hazte aun lado —ella me miraba atenta, sin dejar de hablar con el profesor—

—Alumno Uchiha… venga —el profesor Orochimaru me llamo— vaya a la enfermería…

Al parecer saldría antes del colegio y no quería irse sin darme mi terapia por eso había ido a buscarme al salón, me había tomado desprevenido que fuera a buscarme, no esperaba escucharla en el laboratorio, ni menos verla ahí, ahora estaba sentado en la camilla y ella solo revisaba mi mano, la notaba rara, muy callada, ligeramente ausente… algo diferente, no era tan sonriente como otros días.

—Supongo que los ejercicios que te dije que hicieras no están ayudando, la motricidad de tu mano sigue fallando, haremos unos ejercicios con una pelota de goma… debo tener una por aquí.

Se levanto y busco en los gabinetes.

—No necesito esas tonterías —me levante de la camilla— debo volver a clase…

—Aun no te doy pase de salida de la enfermería —me gire y ella seguía buscando su pelota— debo cerciorarme de que tu mano sane por completo.

—No tengo nada, estoy bien…

—Bueno si no es un problema motriz o en tus reflejos… porque dejas caer las cosas —se giró— porque fallas tus tiros que nunca habías fallado?

—…

No pude responderle, me quede callado, se acerco a mi inquisitiva, con esos grandes ojos jades sobre los míos, se acerco mas y tuve que bajar mi mirada para no perder contacto con los de ella, estaba muy cerca de mi…

—… quizá algo te tiene distraído —me tense de tenerla tan cerca— o quizá algo te tiene nervioso —pase saliva— o alguien…

Se giro y volvió a la estantería y se inclino un poco.

Maldito Kiba era un pendejo!

No podía quitar mi mirada de su trasero.

—Yo…

—Dime Sasuke-kun que te tiene tan nervioso? —se inclino mas—

Mierda!

—Yo… no… no…

—… tu novia es muy bonita —se inclino mas—

Mierda!

Joder… me puse muy tenso, cerré los ojos para no verla pero por dios, mi mente no cooperaba, al contrario empeoraba la situación, las cosas que pasaban por mi mente con ella así de inclinada no ayudaban en este momento.

Despabile un poco, que había dicho? Novia? Yo no tenia novia… antes de poder replicarle se enderezo de golpe.

—… la encontre!

Se giró ye estaba algo sofocada por haberse inclinado y casi metido dentro de los gabinetes, su bata estaba abierta y su blusa ligeramente abierta, podía ver el encaje de su sostén, su cara estaba rojiza de sus mejillas por el calor, un mechón de su cabello había resbalado por su cara.

—Dame tu mano —me miraba a los ojos, deslizo su mano entre la mía y la levanto, coloco la pelotilla en mi mano y con su mano presiono— harás esto… no te presiones, solo es suave, no presiones fuerte…

La pelota era suave y ella presionaba mis dedos para presionarla de forma delicada, sus ojos me miraban, sin dejar de mover sus dedos sobre los míos, su tacto sobre mis manos me estaba torturando, eso me agito más.

—… harás estos ejercicios por cualquier cosa… no descarto que quizá sea alguna distracción…

—No… yo no estoy distraído —sus ojos me miraban atentos, como esperando que errara o algo parecido—

—Las novias siempre exigen atención…

—Yo… no… —su mano se deslizó en mi muñeca hasta mi antebrazo y la deslizo presionando mi piel con sus yemas, sus ojos me miraban atentos, pase saliva—yo… no tengo…. No tengo novia.

—… no?... Yo… pensé que esa chica rubia… es muy linda…

Bajo su miraba y esbozo una sonrisa ligera y mordió su labio, volvió a mirarme y acaricio mi mano presionando sus pulgares dando un masaje en mi mano, presione la maldita bola de hule en un intento desesperado de saber qué demonios pasaba.

—… y si ella no ocupa tu mente… quien lo hace… Sa-su-ke… kun

Sus palabras salieron de una forma muy, muy seductora, y mierda mi respiración se tenso mas.

—na…na-nadie…. No estoy distraído, ya se lo dije. —respiré hondo y trate de ponerme firme.

—Ah… entonces supongo que eso resuelve la incógnita, tu malestar se debe a la falta de motricidad en tu mano… —apretó mi mano bajo la suya— supongo que tendré que ayudarte a solucionar tu problema… porque tu solo no podrás…

Sus labios se curvearon un poco en una sonrisa picara, soltó mi mano y la poso en mi pantalón, baje la mirada mas que nervioso.

Mierda!

Tenia una maldita erección.

Desabrocho mi cinturón, sus ojos miraban mi entrepierna de forma fija, desabotono y bajo el ciper, sus ojos volvieron a buscar los mios y metió su mano entre mi ropa.

Me tensé y cerré los ojos apretando mis labios, reprimí mis sensaciones evitando hacer algún sonido inapropiado, su mano estaba helada y su tacto provocó un sin fin de sensaciones sobre mi miembro.

—si tu problema es motriz… no podrás hacerlo bien —comenzó a bombear— Sasuke kun… necesita ayuda —agito más su mano sobre mi—

Sentía que se deslizaba tan bien, su mano tan suave apretaba mi miembro, se acerco mas a mi cuerpo podía oler su perfume que emanaba su cabello, su mano se deslizó de forma lenta desde la punta hasta mi base, hundió mas su mano y la bajo hasta mis testiculos y los froto, gemí de forma ahogada y apreté la maldita pelota de hule que aun tenia en la mano.

—Estas muy tenso Sasuke kun…

Se inclino hasta ponerse a la altura de miembro, bajo mis pantalones y mis bóxer, sentí que el cuerpo se me estremeció, nunca habia estado desnudo frente a una chica… menos con una mujer como ella, me miro y noto mis nervios.

—Eres virgen Sasuke kun… —no respondí, pero ella supo la respuesta— seré cuidadosa… lo prometo

Dijo eso y se lo metió a la boca

Mierda!

Sentía su boca mamar con ansias, sus mejillas tallaban mi miembro con un roce perfecto, eso era mucho, mucho mejor que cuando yo usaba mi mano! Su mano era mejor que la mía para masturbarme, esto era lo que llamaban sexo oral? A esto se referían los amigos de Itachi cuando hablaban de sus novias? Las chicas les hacían una mamada? Esto era una?

Joder!

Metió mi miembro hasta el fondo, sentía como se lo metía por completo, mi cuerpo vibro desde la punta de los pies hasta mi cabello y un calor se apodero de él, me tense por completo hasta llegar a un punto en el que de golpe me relaje.

Me vine en su boca.

Apreté la maldita pelota de hule hasta no poder mas, sentia que la reventaría de tanto apretarla, mi cuerpo se relajo por completo y con el mis músculos, mi mano soltó el agarre y la pelota se cayo de mi mano.

Ella se levanto y tomo una gasa y se limpio la comisura de la boca, se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, reviso mi dorso y mi palma, toco de forma suave mi cicatriz delineadora con su dedo indice.

—Pues problemas de motricidad no tenemos… espero que ya no estes tan tenso después de esto y tus problemas de tiro ya no persistan…

Se giro y levanto su bitácora para notar algunas cosas, seguro con una receta.

—… ya no tienes que venir a curaciones Sasuke kun, oficialmente estas dado de alta…

Extendió su mano para darme la receta, la cogí y de inmediato me faje los pantalones.

—Ya puedes volver a tu clase, Sasuke kun —me sonrió y como pude camine a la puerta— por cierto, Sasuke kun?

Me gire y la mira aun sofocado.

—El que te de de alta no quiere decir que si te duele la mano de casualidad no puedas venir… puedes venir a verme cuando quieras… la enfermería siempre estará abierta para ti.

Me sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio.

Salí del consultorio algo confundido como pude llegue al baño y me lave la cara, que mierda había sido todo eso? Era virgen aun? O ya no? Joder! Qué buena mamada me había dado esa mujer!

Llegue corriendo a casa y mama tenia la comida lista, mis padres me esperaban para comer.

—Y entonces, solo te dijo eso?

—Si, que ya estaba dado de alta, pero no entiendo papa yo le dije que aun para tirar me dolía bastante…

—Mañana iré a hablar para que la despidan!

—No! No!… No creo que sea para tanto… creo que solo bastara con que hables y pides que me siga revisando dos veces al día… es mas si se puede tres mejor papa—tome mi vaso y bebí mientras mi padre analizaba lo que le acababa de decir— se vienen las finales y entreno mas que nunca… —moví mi muñeca e hice una ligera mueca—

—Hablare mañana… exigiré que te revise 3 veces de ser necesario y que en los viajes largos ella viaje con ustedes yo pagare sus viáticos…

—Gracias papa…


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

Estaba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería, ella estaba encima de mi, no podía dejar de besarla, mis manos tocaban su cuerpo, estaba como desesperado, como un niño con juguete nuevo, recorría su espalda, su cintura pero me detenía largo rato en su trasero, la apretaba a mi y masajeaba su muy bien torneado culo, la abraza a mi y la presionaba a mi cuerpo, mi erección mas que evidente ya me dolía, necesitaba que le ma chupara o al menos me tocara, su boca se separo ligeramente de mi.

—Espera…

Se levanto y abrió una cajonera saco algo que no alcance a ver y se acerco a la puerta para cerciorarse que estuviera el cerrojo puesto, bajo mis pans de deportes y mis boxer, mi erección estaba mas que rígida, pase saliva y la mire posar sus ojos atentos a mi miembro, se inclino y lo chupo un poco masturnadolo de forma lenta, se despego y abrió un envoltorio, era un cordón, lo coloco en mi miembro y comenzó a desenrollarlo sobre mi eje, me sentía algo extraño con ella poniéndome el preservativo pero deje que ella continuara, yo ni siquiera sabia ponérmelo.

La mire separarse de mí un poco y desabrocho su pantalón. Pase saliva y la vi bajar sus pantalones blancos de a poco, su maldita tanga de encaje color nude la hacían ver como si estuviera desnuda.

Mierda!

Estaba más buena debajo de su maldito uniforme! Volvió a subirse a la camilla pero esta vez se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, movió us tanga aun lado en la puerta del puente y se poso encima de mi miembro.

Estaba por perder mi virginidad y con ella!

Mierda!

Eso se sentía tan bien, mire su entrada, eso era el coño de una mujer? Nunca habia visto uno de verdad, siempre era en películas porno, pero en vivo jamas, habia salido con una chica del salón B pero de segunda base no pasábamos con fajes y besos en su cuarto… pero esto era real! No pude evitarlo y extendí mi mano hasta su entrada y la palpe, ella me miro algo confundida y sonrió

—Curioso Sasuke kun? —tomo mi mano y se despego un poco de mi miembro, llevo mi mano a su entrada y obligo a lis dedos a tocar sus pliegues.—

Gémi de placer.

—Tócame… tócame… —con su mano me hizo frotarla— siénteme…

Y como si fuera una orden que no pudiera desobedecer hice lo que me pidió talle mis dedos en su coño, estaba muy húmeda y el deslizar mis dedos ahí no era difícil, al contrario se desplazan tan bien que al frotarle con ahínco los termine hundiendo en ella, la note que se tenso y apretó sus labios moviendo sus caderas sobre mis dedos, movi mas mis dedos en su interior y ella reacciono mas, sus pelvis se movía en un vaivén sobre mi mano, sus manos buscaron su camisa desabotonandola, bajo su sostén dejando sus pechos al aire y comenzó a tocarse los senos, parecía que estaba hipnotizado porque con mas fuerza metía mis dedos en ella, sus caderas se movían mas fuerte y sus dedos comenzaron a estrujar sus pezones…

—Espera… —detuve mis dedos— espera… —su respiración era mas que agitada, movió mi mano y coloco mi miembro en su entrada— esto será mejor…

Me sonrió y bajo sobre mi miembro mientras yo apretaba las sabanas de la camilla.

Oh Por Dios! Eso era mejor que una chaqueta! Que una mamada! Eso era la gloria!

Cuando estuve por completo dentro de ella, comenzó a mover su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, veía como mi miembro entraba y salía de su cuerpo completamente lubricado, podía morir en ese momento y seria el hombre mas feliz.

—Tócame… tócame mas Sasuke kun… —sus pezones estaban tan rectos, su cuerpo estaba sudando y no debajo de brincar sobre mi miembro de lo mas entusiasmada—

La mire confundido, no sabia que hacer, ella tomo mis manos y las llevo a sus pechos y recordé como se tocaba ella cuando la estaba masturbando, masaje sus pechos y acaricie sus pezones, ella gimió y restregó su cuerpo al mío su coño se fregaba a mi cuerpo y sentía que la llenaba por completo, daba brincos enérgicos clavándose por completo, apreté sus pechos y ella gimió, jale su pezon y ella se tenso, sentí como su coño se contrajo y apretó mi miembro… eso me encanto y volví a jugar con sus pezones y ella gimió mas moviendo mas sobre mi, apretando su coño a mi miembro… eso en definitiva la animaba a ella y mas a mí.

—Doctora… Doctora Haruno… —alguien toco la puerta—

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de la enfermería, note que querían abrir la puerta y me vine del susto, pero estaba el seguro puesto y lejos de relajarme seguía tenso, ella seguía montándome y con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si? —relamió sus labios y poso sus manos en mi pecho, estaba mas emocionada, —

Acaso no le preocupaba que nos descubrieran?

—Soy Ino, me envía el profesor Kakashi para saber si Sasuke ya regresara al salón, iremos al auditorio para una cla…

—No, aun no… —respiro profundo y dejo de moverse, noto que me había venido y con ello mi erección había muerto, chupo su dedo indice y bajo su mano hasta su coño y sin salir de mi comenzó a masturbarse dándose placer en el clitroris— en cuanto termine… —apretó los labios— le digo que los alcance… —estaba muy emocionada masturbandose sin quitar sus ojos de mi— si es todo te puedes retirar…

—Ok… gracias doctora Haruno… Sasuke kun?

Ella me miro fijamente, jale aire.

—S-si… qu-que ocurre I-ino? —intente sonar lo mas normal que pude pero mierda! Acaba de venirme en ella y las piernas me temblaban ademas de que seguía aun muy sensible—

—Me llevare tus cosas al auditorio, así ya no vas al salón, te veo en el auditorio

No respondí, creo esperaba que le dijera algo pero después escuchamos sus pasos alejarse, la mire y ella seguía tocando mientras me miraba.

—Seguro no es tu novia? —me miraba atenta—

—No…

Se levanto y se metió al sanitario, estaba seguro que no había terminado, no sabia qué hacer o decir, me levante de la camilla y ella volvió con una toalla me ayudo a limpiarme el semen y me pido que volviera a clase para que nadie sospechara.

—Ahora las terapias duran mas —Naruto estaba sentado aun lado de mi en el auditorio—

—Aja…

—Que envidia, de todos eras el menos interesado en ella y eres el que más tiempo pasa con ella! —Kiba me arrojo una bola de papel— te odio maldito Uchiha!

—… — lo mire y enseguida lo ignore—

—La terapia es muy dolorosa? —Ino estaba sentada enfrente de mí, se había girado para intervenir en la conversación— hace un rato te escuchabas muy agitado, te escuchabas sofocado…

Sentí que el cuerpo se me heló con escuchar ese comentario.

—No es por la terapia, es que se estaba garchando a la doctora jajaja —Kiba soltó su comentario tan idiota que me levante de golpe y camine para sentarme en otro lado— Ey! No lo dije enserio jajaja vamos Sasuke era solo broma!, no es como si en realidad lo estuvieras haciendo jajaja

—Sasuke! No te enojes Teme!

Me senté y me puse los audífonos… porque era tan pendejo Kiba? Porque Ino se metía en lo que no le importaba? Porque mierda deseaba tanto volver a la enfermería y terminar lo que teníamos ella y yo en lugar de estar en clase? Porque deseaba tanto estar con ella? subí todo el volumen de mi música y comencé a responder la actividad para no pensar mas.

Debía hacer mis maletas para el fin de semana, iríamos a Kirigakure a la semifinal del torneo y nos quedaríamos ahí dos noches el día que llegaríamos para poder descansar para el día siguiente tener un partido bien descansados y esa noche del partido no tener que volver tan tarde. Habíamos quedado que en cuanto Naruto se durmiera iría a buscarla a su habitación, compartirla habitación con el Dobe, no era la primera vez que compartíamos habitación por lo que sabia que cuando Naruto se dormía se perdía por completo. En cuanto escuche que ronco, me levante a discreción, salí por el pasillo y camine hasta el numero que me había dado, toque tres veces espere cinco segundos y toque dos veces mas, ese era nuestro código, ella abrió y me sonrió, tenia puesto un negligé muy sugerente, era de una tela transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pase saliva…

—Pasa Sasu…

—Alumno Sasuke? —gdel elevador salía el profesor Lee— que hace en este piso? Y en la habitación de la doctora Haruno

Ella corrió a su cama y solo atine a acercarme al profesor para distraerlo y evitar que se acercara a su habitación y la viera.

—Eh… vine… porque me molesta la mano

—Que? —se acerco y levanto mi mano para revisarla— te duele mucho? Crees poder jugar mañana?

—Eso lo determinare yo —me gire y la vi parada atrás de mi, tenia puesto un salto de cama y el cabello recogido en una coleta mal hecha.— me permite?

—Si doctora Sakura —el profesor Lee no dejaba de sonreirle, así como de mriarla, no dejaba de mirarla de pies a cabeza, su bata estaba mal anudada por las prisas con las que se la había puesto y su pierna se alcanzaba asomar por el corte de la bata, su escote mostraba ligeramente su piel suave y ese cabrón no perdía oportunidad y no dejaba de mirarla— Quiere que pregunte si tienen un consultorio en el hotel?

Pendejo!

—No creo que sea necesario, puedo revisarlo en mi habitación

—Bueno profesora no creo que se apropiado que revise a un alumno en su habitación y sola —me miró—

—Esta usted insinuando algo?

—Eh… no, no, no, no! Yo no digo que usted… es solo que puede prestarse malos pensamientos para los alumnos, es mejor no dar de qué hablar… le parece si yo sirvo de chaperon? —sonrió y me daban ganas de partirle el hocico—

—Es una excelente idea…

Tuve que soportar la "revisión" con ese pendejo y sus malos chistes, ella solo se reía y acariciaba mi mano, era obvio que no necesitaba nada pero ese pendejo no se iba y estaba seguro que no lo haría, me molestaba tanto que estuviera ahí, que estuviera coqueteando con ella, pero mas que ella se riera de sus chistes pendejos.

—Y eso le dijo, puede creerlo doctora Sakura?

—Jajaja… me imagino, te duele aquí? —negué con la cabeza con hartazgo—

—Pero bueno eso usted solo ha de entender, usted es tan bonita doctora Sakura…

—Jajaja… gracias profesor Lee, aquí te duele Sasuke kun? —volvía negar con la cabeza mas que harto—

—De todas las profesoras del colegio y delas doctoras que han pisado el colegio usted doctora Haruno, usted es la mas bonita…

Me levante de golpe de la cama aun a medio revisión y ella se quedo un poco sorprendida.

—Aun no terminamos alumno Sasuke —me miro nerviosa—

—Ya no me duele —mire al profesor Lee y luego a ella— buenas noches.

Salí dela habitación y volví a la mía, me recosté y aunque intente dormir no pude, esta muy enojado con la situación, como me cagaba ese profesor de quinta!

—Que?

Estaba parada frente a mi habitación, luego de cerca de dos horas alguien toco mi habitación y al abrigar era ella, estaba con su bata mas que apretujada a su cuerpo algo nerviosa.

—No iras a mi habitación? vamos… si me ven aquí tendremos problemas…

—No creo que el profesor Lee lo permita… —sus ojos abrieron de sorpresa—

—Estas molesto por eso? Oh por dios… es un profesor tenia que disimular por eso lo deje pasar…

—Y por eso coqueteabas con él?

—Que? Yo no estaba coqueteado con él! Solo fui educada con él!

—Educada? Ese tipo estaba coqueteando contigo y tú le respondías!

—El no estaba coqueteando conmigo! El solo es amable conmigo

—Amable? Amable?! Ese cabrón quiere metértela y tú casi le pides a gritos que lo haga!

Me abofeteo y note que comenzó a llorar, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mierda!

Soy un pendejo.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

El partido estaba por concluir estábamos por de bajo del marcador por 10 puntos, Naruto me lanzo balón y yo a Kiba, notaba como me cubrían tanto a mi como Naruto, el único que estaba mas libre era Kiba por lo que recurríamos a él.

—Tiempo! —El profesor Lee nos convoco— haremos lo siguiente, Sasuke y Naruto están cubiertos no podemos acercarnos tanto, los tienen muy marcados… desde nuestra área haremos un juego de pases y lanzaran el balón a Sasuke —me miró— harás tu tiro especial

La responsabilidad caía sobre mí, debía anotar esos tiros a como diera lugar.

—A jugar!

Salimos a la cancha y nos colocamos en posición para continuar, los pases salieron como lo planeado, Kiba me lanzo el balón, apunte y tire.

Falle.

Recuperamos el balón, Naruto atajo eme dio el pase, prepare y tire…

Volví a fallar.

Mierda!

El reloj pito y el partido había terminado.

Habia fallado cada tiro… Kiba corrió y ma jalo, todos celebraban por la victoria, una victoria que no era mía, Naruto había anotado por mi, habían dejado de pasarme el balón en el tercer tiro que había fallado, había dejado de ser el tiro certero del equipo, me zafe de ellos y salí del estadio.

—Teme…

Naruto estaba de pie aun lado de mi, tenia su pijama puesta, debía ser tarde para que el pendejo estuviera ya con la ropa de dormir.

—Que quieres Naruto

—Ya es tarde y el entrenador dice que debemos ir a las habitaciones… vamos Teme pasamos a la final.

—No gracias a mi

—Somos equipo, no?

—Un equipo con un capitán que no puede hacer un maldito tiro

—Venga! Que en un partido no hayas podido no te quita que toda la temporada lo diste todo…

—Mierda Naruto!no fue un puto partido! Cuantos malditos partidos no eh fallado!

—Bueno… es que tu mano aun necesita terapia…

—A la mierda con la puta terapia, es lo que menos necesito! Todo es culpa de ella! Ella me distrae…

No dejaba de pensar que en efecto la había cagado, en la mañana me había hecho la "revisión" delante del equipo sin mirarme, me evadía, notaba sus ojos hinchados pero era tan cobarde hijo de puta que no me atrevía a preguntarle nada, solo me quede callado. Al finalizar la revisión había dicho que no eran necesarias mas terapias que mi mano ya estaba recuperada, en pocas palabras ya no me quería ver en su puta enfermería, cuando llego la hora del partido ella no estaba en el estadio, Kiba había preguntado por ella y el profesor Lee había dicho que tenia cosas que hacer, no la había visto en todo el día y ahora no sabia que hacer, no sabia ni donde diablos estaba.

—De quién hablas? Ya estas saliendo con Ino?

—Eh? —mire a Naruto, estaba muy desconectado por lo que había dicho— Olvídalo…

—Quien te viera Teme! Jajaja

—Ya cállate!

—Y que ya pasaron a segunda base?

—Que te calles!

—Ino esta muy buena…

—Mierda contigo! Si vuelvo a la habitación te callaras?

—No sé… no prometo nada, quiero detalles

—No salgo con nadie Naruto —me levante del piso y camine a la habitación—

—Cuéntame! —no dejaba de suplicar durante nuestro trayecto a la habitación— yo te cuento mis cosas!

—Y nadie te pide que lo hagas…

—Temeee! Yo te conté cuando casi lo hice con Hinata el año pasado

—Y hubiera deseado que no me contaras

—No fue tan malo…

Mire a Naruto con hartazgo.

—…bueno mas o menos… yo no sabia que le estaba bajando y cuando le metí la mano ahí y la saque pues sí me saque de onda…

—Ya cállate!

—Con las chicas no se sabe… —subió sus brazos a sus hombros— pero no creo que sea tu caso… eso es lo que tiene distraído?

Naruto me miraba, sabia que ya se había dado cuenta que mi problema no era la mano, suspire y seguí caminando en silencio, antes de abrir la puerta lo mire.

—La cague con ella

—Pues pídele perdón, mi mama me decía que cuando hacia llorar a Hinata le comprara unas flores y me disculpara por lo Bakaaa que había sido quizá te funcione.

—A ti te funciono?

—No, Hinata nunca me perdono que les contará a todos que le metí la mano cuando le estaba bajando jajaja —se tallo la nuca—

Naruto pendejo!

—Ok… —mire el pasillo— Naruto puedes cubrirme?

—Eh?

—Necesito caminar un poco…

—Ah… la llamaras picaron… ya ves como mis consejos si funcionan? Ve campeón reconquista a Yamanaka!

Se metió a la habitación y la verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de corregirlo sobre quién era la persona que ocupaba mis pensamientos. Camine hasta el ascensor y subí a su piso, toque suave pero contundente, quería despertarla a ella si estaba dormida pero no a todo el piso, no abría, volví a tocar y no había respuesta… me senté en la puerta a esperar si volvía…

—Sasuke kun? Sasuke kun… —sentí que algo me sacudía, abrí los ojos y ella estaba mirándome a fuera de su habitación, llevaba un vestido floreado y unas bolsas de compras, apenas volvía al hotel— Te sientes bien Sasuke kun?

—Eh… si —me había quedar dormido—

—Que haces aquí? —su cara cambio, primero era dulce y con un dejo despreocupación pero ahora era una de una persona dura, estaba a la defensiva y lo entendía— es tardísimo… vaya a su habitación alumno Uchiha

Me esquivo y paso de mi para abrir su puerta, le sujete el tobillo y trastabilló, casi caían piso, soltó las bolsas buscando equilibrio.

—Estas loco? —hablo casi en un susurro peor notaba su enojo—

—Tenemos que hablar… podemos hablar?

—Pasa rápido —se asomo en el pasillo para cerciorarse que nadie nos veía— solo 5 minutos

Me metí gateando y me recompuse en su habitación, recogía sus bolsas, espere que volviera para pedirle una disculpa.

—Ya me entere que ganaron, felicidades

—Tsk…

Solo de recordar el pésimo partido que había tenido ni ganas de hablar tenía. Me senté en su cama y ella se acerco pero no mucho.

—Se que fallaste tus tiros… te molesta la mano?

—Sabes que eso no fue… —dejo de mirarme—

—Yo no fui la que hizo berrinche

—No quise decirte esas cosas… yo… lo lamento

—Mmm… supongo que gracias —se acerco a la puerta y la abrió— si es todo puedes irte a tu habitación.

Creo que yo la había cagado mas que Naruto con Hinata

—Ya dije que lo lamento!

—Y ya te dije gracias, no? Ahora fuera —no me levante de la cama— no esperas que te diga "si Sasuke, no hay problema con que me trataras de puta, cogeme!" Y te abra las piernas como si nada hubiera pasado, o si?

—No te trate..

—Ni se te ocurra negarlo! —notaba que estaba furiosa—

—Ya dije que lo siento, solo se me salió de las manos, el profesor Lee coqueteadote y yo no podía decir nada y tú no ayudabas!

—Yo? Jajaja no pues sí, si tú no podías yo si… que le decía? "profe sálgase que quiero coger con el alumno?" Estaba igual o peor! De los dos la que pierde mas si nos descubren soy yo! O es que no mides el peligro?

—No soy pendejo… se perfectamente que te despedirían si se sabe lo que tenemos

—Ojalá solo fuera eso Sasuke!, me quitarían los créditos y no podría graduarme, no podría ejercer y si bien me va no pisaría la cárcel! Y tú haciendo un puto berrinche solo porque un tipo me tira un cumplido?

—No era solo un cumplido el profesor quiere algo contigo, todos en la escuela lo saben!

—Y yo soy tan idiota que no tengo libertad para elegir! No es el unico hombre que anda tras de mí! En la universidad algunos de mis compañeros intentan algo conmigo! —me tense cuando dijo eso— pero no porque un hombre ande tras de mí yo le corresponderé! Yo estoy con… o estaba contigo! Pensé que eras más seguro y maduro pero ahora veo que solo eres un niño!

—No soy un niño!

—Claro que sí! Ve como te comportaste, como te pones! Eres un niño inmaduro y malcriado!

—Y tú una loca histérica! Ya te pedí una disculpa!

—Eres un idiota inmaduro!

—Mira quién lo dice?

—Eh?... Ja! En eso te doy la razón para empezar no debí liarme con un niño! Eso me pasa por idiota!

—Si piensas que soy un niño porque demonios te metiste conmigo?!

—Porque no pareces niño! —se quedo calladada—

En efecto era mucho mas alto que ella, media 1,80 el baloncesto me había dado una buena altura y siempre había sido atlético, practicaba otros deportes adicional al baloncesto, me miro enojada aunque su respiración se había vuelto mas pesada.

Me acerque a ella y la bese, ella se resistió un poco al inicio pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer parecía una muñeca de trapo bajo mi cuerpo, era tan delgada y pequeña que sus empujones eran como caricias para mi, de a poco correspondió a mi beso y me apretó a du cuerpo, metió sus manos bajo mi camiseta y comenzó a sacarla de mi cuerpo, aun llevaba el uniforme del equipo eran muy prácticos los pantoloncillos de un tirón me los zafe, la jale desde la cintura y la encarame en mi cuerpo, ella de rápido se aferro con sus piernas a mi cintura, se agarro de mi cuello sin dejar de besarme, busque entre la tela de su falda hasta llegar a mi meta, busqué sus bragas y las moví…

—Mételo!

—Lista? —tome mi miembro y lo coloque en la entrada, ella solo afirmo con su carita toda sonrojada—ok…

—Ahhhh…

Follamos recio en su cuarto, era algo tan raro como confuso, como una lucha de poder, ella siempre tenia el control de nuestros encuentros, pero de alguna forma yo quería tenerlo por igual y demostrarle que no era un maldito niño! La presione contra la cama y la folle con fuerza, ella se retorcía de placer y de enojo por zafarse y montarme pero no la deje. La hice venirse y salí de su cuerpo, cuando pudo moverse intento levantarse d el cama, pero la jale de nuevo y la voltee, me recosté sobre ella para que no se moviera.

—Quitate! Me estas aplastando!

—Te estarás quieta?

—No! así que muevete!

—No lo haré hasta que te quedes quieta.

Se sacudía por completo intentando zafare pero la reprimía con mi cuerpo hasta que dejo de moverse.

—Dame recio…—giro un poco su rostro note su cara muy roja— Cógeme así…

—Eh?

—Que me des en esta posición…—hundió su rostro en la cama— follame con fuerza…

—Como? —me despegue un poco de ella y ella respingo un poco su culo, separo sus piernas, vi su entrada y me coloque detrás, la penetre despacio y comencé a bombear, me recargue en sus caderas— así?

—Cállate y dame recio! —intento levantarse y la obligue a quedarse en la cama para que no me saliera, ella sonrio un poco y entendi el juego…— aprieta recio!

—Cierra la boca!

Sonrió y restregó su culo contra mi y sentí como mi miembro entraba hasta el fondo de su coño y gimió recio… tan fuerte como nunca, estábamos en un hotel y éramos libres, la penetre mas recio y gimio con un grito que me hizo darle mas recio.

Desperté un poco somnoliento, su mano me daba ligeros golpecitos en el pecho.

—Despierta…

—Eh?... Es domingo

—Si jajaja se que es domingo pero estamos en un hotel con el equipo escolar y debes volver a tu habitación antes de que Lee haga el cheking

Era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos toda la noche, ella estaba recostada sobre mi cuerpo, su delicada piel hacia contacto con la mia, sentia cada centímetro de ella, cada gramo, cada suspiro chocar contra mi pecho, la apreté a mi cuerpo y le bese la nariz.

—Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

—Supongo… aunque sigo sentida —miro el reloj— creo que puedes redimirte un poco mas antes de volver a tu habitación

Me sonrió y se acomodo en cima de mi comenzó a masturbarme, no era necesario que trabajara en ello por tanto tiempo, en un segundo ya estaba duro y ella cabalgándome…

—Naruto

—Aquí!

—Kiba

—Aquí

—Sasuke

…

—Sasuke?

…

—Naruto donde esta Sasuke?

—Aquí! —llegue corriendo al autobus—

—Uchiha por que la demora?

—No salia el agua caliente…

—Sube al autobus ahora…

Me sente en mi lugar y el camion arranco, ella estaba en su lugar y solo me quedaba mirarla de vez en vez a discreción, mientras soportaba que ese pendejo del profesor Lee no dejaba de coquetear con ella! Mierda

—Teme…

Mire a Naruto

—Eh?

—Me vas a decir dónde pasaste la noche?

Mierda!

Por estar cogiendo a Sakura ya. Mi se nos fue el tiempo y apenas me dio tiempo e bañarme en su habitacion y correr a cambiarme a discreción cuando todos ya habían salido de sus habitaciones para no ser vistos, Naruto sabia que no habia dormido en el cuarto y no se quedaría quieto ni callado hasta que le contara.

—Si te cuento mas vale que cierres el pico cabrón!


	5. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

—Teme me duelen los pies, ya me canse..

—Solo nos faltan 15 tiendas mas camina! Por eso no te quería traer…

Caminamos o mas bien camine arrastrando a Naruto por lo que restaba del centro comercial, hasta llegar a una tienda de bolsas donde mi madre asistía frecuentemente, la dependiente no dudo en correr hasta mi cuando me vio en la entrada.

—Joven Sasuke, que gusto tenerle por aquí... a que debemos su presencia? Busca algo en especial?

—Eh… bueno… no sé

—Busca un regalo para… —me miro muy atenta— su mama, acaso?

Naruto me miro y soltó en risa, le di un codazo de inmediato y se callo tosiendo por la brusqueda de mi golpe.

—Si… si, si… para mi mama…

—Pues miré nos acaban de llegar estas bolsas de la nueva colección primavera verano, son edición limitada y de hecho aun no salen a la venta hasta el siguiente mes, pero como su madre es una clienta muy especial haremos una excepción…

—… — no tenia ni puta idea de cual elegir, la verdad todas eran iguales, como es que las mujeres podrían comprar más de una si todas eran iguales?— no sé…

—Conociendo a su madre quizá le gustaría esta…

Mire la que me mostraba y si bien no entendía de gustos por los bolsos no veía a Sakura con un bolso que trajera mi madre, la chica miro mi rostro de incertidumbre ante sus propuesta, de inmediato saco otra bolsa.

—… quizá esta te convenza mas, según estudios de mercadeo esta es la bolsa que toda chica desea tener, será lo mas in de la temporada, quien no tenga una estara super out de la moda…

Mire la bolsa y me daba lo mismo, no sabia mucho de esas cosas.

—Que precio tiene?

—Esta en 150,000 yenes

Casi se me caía la quijada al piso, estaba muy, demasiado, exorbitantemente cara! No podía pagar eso ni vendiendo un riñón, mi mesada no llegaba a tanto y san Valentin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, trate de hacer memoria de cuanto dinero tenia ahorrado pero quizá eran unos 75,000 ou 80,000 y eran para el viaje que haría con Itachi a fin de año.

—Quiere que sé la envuelva? —la chica me miraba muy sonriente—

Sí, mi madre podía pagarse esas bolsas porque papa se las pagaba pero a nosotros nos regulaba el dinero.

—… eh… lo voy a pensar

Salí de la tienda y Naruto solo se reía, pendejo!

—Jajaja… entonces qué le darás? Unos bombones? O unas flores que cortes del jardín de tu casa?

—Le dare la maldita bolsa!

Revisaba cada detalle de la caja, revisaba los controles y el set de juegos que le acompañaban, me miro un poco dudoso.

—Te doy solo 30,000

—Que? Esta nueva, mi papa me la regalo hace un mes y es la mas reciente en mercado esta en 70!

—Es eso o no te la compro Sasuke…

—Vete a la mierda Hidan!

—Jajaja… si te urge el dinero sabrás si lo tomas… —hijo de puta—

—50!

—35…

—40 y si no dime porque Pain la quiere ver

—35 tomalo o déjalo…Pain vuelve pasando el fin de semana

—Teme dice mi primo Nagato que el te la compra por 40!

Naruto tenia el teléfono en el oido, mientras yo intentaba negociar con Hidan, necesitaba juntar el dinero y estaba vendiendo mi consola de videojuegos con todo y controles y juegos.

—Esta bien, esta bien… te la compro yo en 40 —Hidan miro a Naruto enojado—

Hidan me pago lso 40 y con los 70 que tenia en ahorrados ya solo me faltaban otros 40, mierda!

—Crees que podría haberle sacado mas a tu primo Dobe?

—Que? A Nagato? Jajaj ese es un tacaño de lo peor no te hubiera dado ni 15 jajaja

—Eh?

—Solo lo dije para presionar a Hidan jajaja

—Jajaja…

El Dobe a veces pensaba… a veces… jajaja

Corrí a la tienda para comprar la bolsa, Itachi me había prestado 10, Naruto 5, mi madre me había dado 10 y mi padre me había dado el resto de lo que necesitaba sin poner objeción, habíamos ganado el torneo juvenil de baloncesto y se sentía orgulloso de mi…

—Su madre estará contenta, este bolso es lo e lo mas envidiado… quiere que le ponga alguna envoltura en especial?

—No, solo en una bolsa negra y ya…

Lo que menos necesitaba era llegar al colegio con una bolsa de corazones cuya entrega no se haría a ninguna estudiante… no quería que corrieran habladurías, sobre que andaba tras de alguien y comenzaran a investigar quien era la susodicha, ella corría mucho peligro.

—Es para… mi?

Estaba muy emocionada cuando entre la enfermería y puse la bolsa en su escritorio, asentí con la cabeza, estaba completamente sonrojada y aunque trataba de reprimir la sonrisa en sus labios la emoción le podía, se veía hermosa, mas hermosa de lo que era. Abrió la bolsa de la tienda y saco el bolso muy sorprendida.

—Sa… sa.. sasu-ke… kun —miraba el bolso atónita— oh por dios! Esto debió costarte una fortuna! —me miro aun incrédula— …

Había dado en el clavo con el regalo para ella.

—… no puedo aceptarlo…

Que?!

—…es demasiado caro Sasuke, no puedo aceptarlo…

No podía no aceptar mi regalo… que mierda iba a hacer yo con un maldito bolso de 150,000! Ya había vendido mi consola! Me había endeudado con Naruto e Itachi, no tenia dinero para el mes! Y ella decía que no!

—Pero…

—Sauske no —guardo el bolso y me lo devolvió— es demasiado… si de por si es complicado esto que tenemos si esto se sabe pensaran que yo te eh manipulado para que me des cosas caras… que duran tus papas

—Ellos no dirán nada, porque nadie se los dirá… acepta el regalo Sakura —ella me miro nerviosa— lo compre con mi dinero, ellos no me dieron nada —cruce los dedos en mi espalda, por la pequeña mentira— es mi regalo de san Valentin…

No sabia que eramos, ninguno de los dos se habia confesado con el otro, hasta ahora ella nunca me habia dicho que me amara…. Ni yo a ella, no le habia pedido que fuera mi novia y ella no me había insinuado que quisiera algo mas, pero dentro de todo sabia que teníamos algo y quería festejarlo con ella con ese regalo.

—… acéptalo

—No puedo Sasuke-kun… esto no

La bese para que no terminará de hablar.

—Acéptalo

—Yo no te compre nada —bajo la mirada algo avergonzada—

—Si esa es la razón por la que no quieres aceptar mi regalo, no es necesario que me des nada, el regalo te lo compre porque quería dártelo no pro hacer un intercambio…

—El sábado hay partido? —asentí algo confundido por su cambio en la conversación— ire a animarte con mi bolso nuevo…. —sonreí y la bese, comencé a levantar su falda— pusiste el seguro?

—Si… si…

—Cojeme Sasuke kun!

Teníamos un partido amistoso con una de las escuelas del sur de la ciudad, no era la gran cosa solo era un partido para practica, ahora estábamos en un receso de temporada por lo que no había tanta presión. Todos nos despedimos y corrí a buscarla, me había enviado un mensaje que nos veríamos a cinco cuadras hacia el este, la vi en una cafetería, se veía preciosa con un vestido floreado y el bolso que le había regalado, me sonreía muy contenta, conversamos un rato sin parar de reír, me contaba sobre algunas consultas que había dado, sobre sus clases en la universidad…

—Creo que es hora de irme Sasuke kun… —mordió su labio—

—Si…

Salimos para acompañarla a la estación, caminamos por un callejón y me jalo hacia llame beso y y la empotre contra la pared, bajo su mano hasta mi entrepierna y comenzó a sobar por encima de mi pantalón…

—Me encantaría ir a un motel ahora mismo contigo… —sentí que la respiración me faltaba al escuchar us voz deseosa, deseaba tanto cogerla en ese lugar peor el nervio porque alguien nos viera era mayor—

—Pero… habías dicho que no moteles porque soy menor de edad…

Se separo de mi y apretó mi erección en su mano, sonrió de forma triste.

—Por eso me encantaría pero se que no podemos… —solto mi miembro y se acomodó el vestido— tendremos que esperar al lunes en la enfermería Sasuke kun…

—Vamos a mi casa…

—Estas loco!

—Mis papas no están, salieron a una cena en Sunagakure y regresan mañana por la tarde… —ella me miro nerviosa— vamos a mi casa, tengo casa sola…

Y era cierto, mis padres no volverían hasta mañana e Itachi estaba en Kirigakure en la universidad, por lo que podríamos pasar la noche juntos…

—… si… si… así, sigue… mas arriba… si ahí… mete tu lengua…. Presiona dando círculos…

Estaba tendida en mi cama, tocándose los pechos mientras yo le hacia sexo oral, me decir donde tocar, como tocar, donde poner mi lengua, como pasarla y donde lamer o chupar, hacia todo lo que ella me pedía, todo lo que ella deseaba.

—chupa succionando… si asi… siiii… siii…. Restriega tu lengua… si… introduce uno de tus dedos y nos ejes de pentrarme con él mientras haces lo que te dije… ahhhh!… si asi Sauske kun! si… asi me gusta… espera… —levante mi rostro de entre sus piernas— acuéstate en la cama

Hice lo que me pidio y se acomodo en la cama, prácticamente casi estaba sentada en mi boca, solo que aun no dejaba del todo su coño en mi boca, se inclino de a poco hasta estar casi en paralelo conmigo, se acomodo abriendo sus piernas y sentí que metio mi miembro en su boca, lo chupo un poco y lo saco.

—Que esperas para seguir?… —inclino su pelvis y sentí los roces de su coño en mi boca, entendí el mensaje, comencé a besarla y ella restregó su vagina a mi boca— tienes una lengua muy hábil Sasuke kun… —dijo eso y metí mi lengua tan profundo pude en su interior— Ahh!

Se inclino y comenzó a mamarme con ansias.

Dormimos tan bien de lo cansados que terminamos, al otro día ella se fue a su departamento y yo me quede tumbado en la cama, respirando su aroma de mis sabanas, de mi almohada, de mi ropa, de toda mi habitación, no quería que nadie mas entrara a mi cuarto e invadiera su aroma, no quería que nadie lavara mis sabanas, quería conservar su aroma para mi….

A partir de ese día Sakura y yo esperábamos con ansias los dias que mis padres salían de la ciudad o tenían algún compromiso que los sacara por horas de casa para estar juntos.

**Babe: **Estas seguro?

**Sasuke: **Si… deja lo confirmo con mi mamá… espera

Le di enviar al mensaje y alcance a mi madre.

—Cuando es la fiesta del socio de papá?

—Eh?…tengo entendido que este fin de semana Sasuke, nos iremos el jueves en la tarde noche y volveremos el Domingo por la tarde, Raza nos invito a pasar el fin de semana en su casa den Suna, por cierto ya entregaste el permiso para faltar?

—Sobre eso queria hablar mama… el entrenador dijo que no puedo faltar

—No creo que a tu papa le haga gracia que no te den permiso de faltar Sauske, Raza es uno de los socios principales de tu padre y el asistir en familia es importante cariño

—Si mama… pero de verdad no puedo faltar, ademas de que pues no me gusta que en el colegio digan que se me dan privilegios por ser hijo de uno de los benefactores mas activos del colegio… —por not emir que mi papa pagaba por hacer lo que quería en el colegio—

—Bueno Sasuke si tu papa da buenas donaciones es para que tengas una buena educación y creo que lo mínimo que pueden hacer en esa escuela es concederte unos días para ir a Suna…

—Mama… de verdad, me quiero quedar, no me gusta Suna

—Por ahí hubiéramos comenzado Sasuke… mejor dime que no quieres ir, yo hablare con tu papa, pero no te garantizo nada entendido…

Entramos a una tienda mama quería comprarse una cartera, mientras ella revisaba lo que quería yo abrí mi chat con ella.

**Sasuke: **Listo! Tenemos Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y la mañana del Domingo para nosotros solos en mi casa…

**Babe:** Que? Enserio? Oh mi dios! No puedo esperar a que sea jueves Sasuke kun! Tengo tantas ganas de cogerte… tengo tantas ganas de que me folles recio Sasuke kun… quiero que me hagas correrme como nunca…

Mire a mi madre que revisaba el aparador y volví a mirar mi conversación, pase saliva. Note que escribía aun.

**Babe: **…que me llenes por completo Sasuke kun…

**Sasuke:** Haré lo que me pidas

**Babe:** Todo lo que te pida?

**Sasuke:** Si!

Note que escribía y borraba lo que ponía, demoro un rato hasta que apareció en mi pantalla

**Babe: **Quisiera que me cogieras como si yo fuera una cualquiera

**Babe:** Quiero que me falles recio Sasuke kun

**Babe:** Te gustaría cumplir mis fantasías?

**Babe:** A cambio yo cumpliría las tuyas… todas tus fantasías Sasuke kun

—Sasuke! Sasuke!

Despabile y vi a mi madre llamarme, bloquee rápido el móvil y lo metí en mi pantalón, respire profundo tratando de recobrar la compostura.

—Cual te gusta más cariño? —me mostró dos carteras—

—La que se mama… da lo mismo, las dos sirven para guardar el dinero, no?

—Jaja hay Sasuke que cosas dices jaja

—Yo el recomiendo esta señora Uchiha, va combinar a la perfección con su bolso nuevo.

—Segura? No creo… el bolso de la temporada pasada es marrón y esta cartera es negra… no combinarían nada.

—No, a ese bolso no me refiero, me refiero al que le regalo su hijo…

Levante la mirada y vi a la dependienta, era la misma que me había vendido el bolso para Sakura, mierda! Por venir metido en le maldito móvil no había puestos atención a la tienda ni a la chica de la tienda! mierda!

—Yo creo que me confunde, mi hijo no me ha dado ningún bolso —mama me miro—Sasuke tú viniste a comprar un bolso aquí?

Solo mire a la dependienta que de inmediato se esfumo del panorama la ver que la había cagado. Vieja bruja!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

Aunque pensé en mentirle, sabia que mi madre investigaría y me iría peor, si mi padre era de temer mi madre era peor si le mentíamos Itachi o yo, así que decidí salir por una vía fácil.

—Si…

—Sasuke…. Sabes cuanto vale un bolso de estos? —y vaya que lo sabia… valían 6 meses de ahorros, mi consola con videojuegos y controles incluidos, 2 deudas y mendigarle dinero a mis padres— para que compraste esa bolsa?… no espera, para quién la compraste?

—… mama

—Nada de mama! Dime o no te ayudo con eso de que te quedes el fin de semana y encima lo hablaremos con tu papa!

—Mama!

—Habla Sasuke!

—Se la compre a… a… es para una chica, mama —baje la mirada—

—Que? Tienes novia?

—Eh?

—Desde cuándo?

—Que cosa?

—Sasuke no estoy jugando!

—Mama… —intente evadir el tema—

—Desde cuándo salen?

—Desde un tiempo ma…

—Y le compraste una bolsa de más de 100,000 yenes!

150,000 para ser exactos pero no planeaba rectificarla.

—Bueno mama, era san Valentin…

—Y eso qué! De donde sacaste el dine… para eso me pediste dinero ese dia, verdad? —asentí— Sasuke… —resoplo— quien es?

—Alguien del colegio…

—Quien?

—Alguien ma… ya, no preguntes.

—Llévala a la casa

—No!

—Por que no?

—Ma vamos empezando, se va a espantar que le diga que mis padres la quieren conocer, qué vergüenza.

—Vergüenza? No le veo nada de malo que queramos conocer a la novia demuestro hijo

—Eso ya no se usa mama… ademas te digo que acabamos de empezar y vamos dándonos espacio, ma así son las cosas ahora…

—Van comenzando y le das un bolso de 100,000 yenes?!

—Ma soy un Uchiha! Que esperabas que saliera con el hijo del patrocinador numero uno del colegio y le diera un oso de peluche?

—Digno hijo de tu padre! Todo los solucionan con dinero —se giro a la dependienta— me llevo las dos cafeteras cárguelas a mi tarjeta… espera que lleguemos a la casa, hablare con tu papa!

Afortunadamente logre convencer a mi madre de no decirle nada a mi papa, le prometí que encanto ella y yo nos sintiéramos más cómodos la llevaría a casa, quizá luego le diría que habíamos terminado o algo para desafanarme del compromiso.

Mis padres se fueron el jueves como lo habían planeado y yo me quede, papa no había estado muy de acuerdo con la idea pero acepto que me quedara al final de cuentas, Sakura saldría de la universidad a las 8 y llegaría a las 9 a la casa, al día siguiente hablamos salido juntos a la escuela, la tarde la pasaba solo, ella debía ir a su universidad y yo hacia mi tarea, ella llego en la noche para estar juntos, el sábado fue el mejor dia no las pasamos en la cama todo el día, cumpliendo nuestras fantasías una tras otra, sexo en la cocina, sexo en el jardín, sexo en la piscina, sexo en la ducha, sexo salvaje…

—El código será estetoscopio entendido

—No se te ocurrió otra palabra? Jajaja

—Jaja… que? Se te ocurre una mejor?

—La que tu digas —la bese en los labios— voy a entrar…

—Es lo que mas deseo Sasuke kun… —me coloque detrás de ella, empino su culo hacia mi y me metí entre sus pliegues, seria su coño mas que caliente— te siento hasta el fondo Sasuke kun…

—Lista? —asintió—

Metí mis manos por debajo de sus brazos, enganchándola por completo, su pecho quedaba respingado, la jale hacia mi sujetándola fuerte, nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente en vertical en paralelo uno con el otro, comencé a moverme recio y su cuerpo temblaba, movie mi pelvis golpeando sus nalgas, podía escuchar como golpeaban nuestros cuerpos de forma violenta

—Ahhhh…. Ahhh… mas Sasuke kun…. Mas… —envolvió sus pies tras mis pantorrillas para evitar que su cuerpo se despegara del mío—

Presione con mas fuerza mi agarre, su cuerpo se curveo ligeramente quedando completamente moldeado a mi, sentía que mi miembro casi se salía de ella, la solté del agarre y la empuje contra el respaldo de la cama, ella poso sus manos en la orilla y se sujeto con fuerza, la sujete del cuello y seguí penetrándola…

—Ahhhh! ahhhh!

Con una mano la sujete del cuello y con la otra le levante una pierna para poder entrar mejor en ella…

—Sasuke tu mama… —mire la puerta y note que se abrió mi padre entro a mi habitación y enseguida se giró—

—Ah! —Sakura soltó un grito de vergüenza y la cubrí enseguida, hundió su cara en mi pecho entre mis brazos.—

—Papa! Sal de mi habitación!

—L-lo lamento… yo-yo… yo —mi padre permanecía de espaldas a nosotros— solo venia avisarte que volvimos antes… t-te veo afuera Sasuke! Mas valeque salgas de inmediato!

Como pude me levante con la erección aun, Sakura se metió corriendo al baño, me puse los pantalones y salí para ver a mi padre, estaba temblando, mierda! No podía dejar de pensar en ella, había sido muy idiota en ser tan descuidado!

—Por eso no querías ir a Suna —papa estaba serio, solo asentí, soltó un resoplido— Por lo menos s-se están cuidando?

—Papa…

—Sasuke por el amor de dios… ya no eres un niño!

—Si papa… nos estamos cuidando.

—Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, es solo que quería avisarte que volvimos antes tu madre no se sintió bien y volvimos sin avisar, no pensé que estarías… ocupado, no tenia idea que tuvieras novia

—Bueno… —papa lo estaba tomando bien—

—Ya después hablamos… si quieres te presto el coche para que la lleves a su casa y sirve que nos la presentas de forma oficial, nos agradara conocer a tu novia Sasuke…

Mi padre no la había viso? quizá al voltearse rápido no la había divisado bien, debía aprovechar para sacarla.

—Bueno… creo que eso seria en otra ocasión papa… creo que esta un poco avergonzada por al situación… prefiero darle espacio papá… no creo que quiera verte papa… cuando salí estaba en el baño encerrada.

—Entiendo… —mi padre no me miraba a los ojos, estaba tan avergonzado como yo—… llevare a tu madre a ver al doctor y tu termina tus asuntos… después toma el coche de tu madre para que la lleves a su casa…

En cuanto mi padre salió dándonos espacio saque a Sakura de la casa rápido, ella estaba tan nerviosa en casa pero en cuanto le conté en el camino que mi padre no la había visto se tranquilizo un poco, la lleve a su departamento, era la primera vez que iba, era un sitio pequeño, muy pequeño, con solo un sofá cama, un frigobar una mesa y un horno de microondas y un mini baño, sabia que estudiaba su carrera gracias a una beca y dependía totalmente de ella.

—No tiene los lujos de tu mansión pero podemos vernos aquí de ahora en adelante…

Me lance a su boca, no me importaba si era una cueva o una mansión, si era la enfermería o un hotel con la cama mas amplia, lo único que quería era estar con ella y hacerla mía, hacerla sentir mujer, que gimiera e implorara por mi… esa diminuta cama era la mejor cama del mundo siempre que ella estuviera conmigo.

Papa no mencionaba el tema de ese día, mama a discreción y en privado me preguntaba por mi "novia" y cuando la llevaría a casa para presentarla, mamá había cumplido su promesa de no decirle a papa que tenia novia y estaba seguro que papa por vergüenza no le había comentado nada a mama sobre el incidente, lo cual tenia tranquilo de no tener que lidiar con preguntas de ambos sobre la "misteriosa" novia.

—Que harás el sábado? —aun estábamos desnudos en su cama ella leía sus libros de medicina —

—Quería ir por un vestido que vi en una tienda

—Vamos después de mi partido? Ese día juego a las 10, termino temprano y vamos juntos.

Se enderezó en la cama y me miro algo distante.

—Prefiero ir sola —se levanto de la cama—

—Porque no quieres que te acompañe?

—No dije eso... Es solo que me gusta hacer mis compras sola... A los chicos no les gusta ir de compras, y odio que me anden apresurando...

—Seré paciente —se colocó las panties y el sostén — si quieres recorrer el centro comercial completo lo recorreremos...

Su cara no me decía lo mismo, no la veía animada

—... Qué ocurre?

—Sasuke, alguien nos puede ver, qué crees que dirán? No podemos arriesgarnos, ya me arriesgo mucho trayéndote a mi departamento!

—Eso es lo que te preocupa? —Me miro confundida—

—Sí escuchaste lo que te dije?

—Sí, sí escuche, y creo tener una solución al problema... Le pediré el coche a mi papa el fin de semana y nos iremos a otro comercial que esta al otro lado de la ciudad, ahí nadie nos reconocerá... —estaba por objetar— me pondré ropa de mi hermano para verme mayor...

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a ella.

—…vamos juntos —la cargue y la lleve de nuevo a la cama— será divertido...

—Sasuke... —metí mi mano entre sus bragas— será mejor que te pongas algo que te haga lucir mínimo 5 años mayor!

Caminábamos por la plaza, ella se probaba vestido tras vestido, faldas, jeans, shots... Y yo disfrutaba de la pasarela que hacia para mí.

—Que opinas de este vestido? —era un vestido corto con un escote profundo en la espalda—

—Mmm.. No se, en la espalda se te ve el sujetador no me gusta

Se miro por un espejo.

—Ah... Lo usaría sin sostén Sauske kun —me sonrió pícaramente—

—Lo usaras conmigo?

—Quizá...

—Si lo usas conmigo no te pongas nada de bajo, pero sino...

—Usare un bra especia tranquilo Sasuke kun jajaja,…. Por cierto vamos a la mejor parte del centro comercial

—Al área de lencería? —le sonreí entusiasmado—

—Jajaja casi, vamos al área de comida... Ya tengo hambre jajaja

Comimos y después me recompensó yendo al área de lencería, se probo muchos modelos para mi y compramos algunos para que ella los usara en el departamento, caminamos a la camioneta, pusimos las compras en la cajuela y no pude evitarlo antes de abordar el coche la bese, estábamos en el estacionamiento y nadie podía vernos, ella no se alejo correspondió mi beso, me separe de ella y me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y el corazón se me acelero… era la primera muestra de cariño que teníamos en publico… ese beso y la estrechez en nuestras manos

—Sasuke... —mire a un costado y mi padre estaba de pie con mi tio Madara— Que haces aquí?

Mi padre me miraba extrañado y miraba a Sakura, ella apretó mi mano asustada.

—Eh... Papá, vi... vi-vine a comprar unas cosas —Papa no dejaba de mirar a Sakura— en el centro muchas cosas ya se agotaron y aquí...

—Fugaku Uchiha, el es mi hermano Madara Uchiha —papa me ignoro olímpicamente — me presento dado que mi hijo no se ha tomado la molestia muchacha...

—Un placer señor Fugaku, igual señor Madara.. —Sakura hizo una leve reverencia, mi tío no le respondió, la miro y desvió la vista—

Papa no dejaba de mirarla, la barrio de pies a cabeza.

—Supongo que ella es... —me miro por fin— tu "amiga"... —estaba por hablar pero no me dejo— te veo en la casa...

Papa se fue y Sakura y yo casi salimos corriendo de la plaza.

Joder! La habia cagado de forma fenomenal, Sakura no dejo que la besara cuando nos despedimos estaba muy frustrada con la situación no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido.

_"—__La culpa es mía, no debí acceder a que saliéramos juntos!"_

Sentía mucho coraje porque yo había sido el imprudente que había insistido en ir con ella al centro comercial.

—Necesito que me traigas estos documentos Sasuke —papa me extendió un papel—

Papa no había dicho nada en referente a Sakura, nos encontramos en el centro comercial y al llegar papa actuó normal, no le había dicho nada a mama por que ella seguía preguntando por mi "novia" y que cuando la llevaría y a decir verdad sabia que si mama se enteraba que papa la había conocido desearía con mas ahínco conocerla ella también.

—Mañana los pido en la escuela papa…

—Que te los den mañana mismo, es temporada de solicitudes en Akatsuki y no quiero que pierdas tu lugar…

Akatsuki era la universidad a la que todo Uchiha habia asistido durante generaciones, Itachi estaba ahora mismo en esa universidad en Amegakure y el plan de mi padre era enviarme a estudiar la universidad ahí sin que yo opinara, si bien aun faltaban 2 años para salir de la preparatoria esa universidad era de las mas solicitadas y se debía apartar lugar…

—… se los envías al correo de mi asistente para que haga el tramite, entendido?

—Ok papa… —por ahora no quería discutir con él, y prefería darle la razón—

—Asegurate de que te den una carta de constancia medica y la de deportes es muy importante Sasuke…

—Si papá…

Me hice pendejo todo la semana sin pedir los documentos hasta tener algo con que evitar ir a Akatsuki, no quería estudiar Economía, no tenia ni puta idea de que estudiar pero si estaba seguro que Economía no era lo mío.

—Eres afortunado Sasuke —se abotonaba su blusa y se acomodaba la bata— no todos tenemos la suerte de tener un padre que nos pague todo —me alcanzo el pantalón—

—Que te pague algo que no quieres?… suerte o maldición?

—No sabes lo que dices… vístete debes volver a clases.

—Nos veremos…

—No

Desde que mi padre nos habia visto en el centro comercial no habia vuelto al departamento de Sakura, ella se negaba a vernos en publico, incluso en la escuela la enfermería era el ultimo recurso, si habíamos cogido solo 2 veces en 1 mes era mucho.

—Pero…

—Sasuke no insistas…

—Necesito estar contigo

—Acabamos de hacerlo Sasuke kun…

—Te necesito mas… solo una vez, en tu departamento,

—El viernes… te veo en la estación de mi casa a las 7… —la bese y ella sonrió— pero debes ser muy discreto Sauske kun —alguien toco la puerta y me vestí como loco, ella se sentó en su escritorio— adelante…

Me senté sobre la camilla y abrí los ojos de sorpresa…

—Sasuke? —mi madre me miro y miro a Sakura— que haces aquí? Te sientes mal?

—Eh… solo un dolor de cabeza mama y hace un rato creo tenia un poco de temperatura…

—Su hijo presenta síntomas de un resfriado, pero ya le receto un medicamento para cortarlo de inmediato —Sakura anoto algo y mama me miraba—

—Que haces aquí mama?

—Tu… tu papa me pidió que viniera por los documentos para la universidad porque al parecer a ti se te olvidaron… —miro a Sakura— mi hijo necesita una carta de expediente medico para la universidad.

—Ahora mismo la realizo y se la doy sra. Uchiha

—Perfecto… —mama se acerco a mi y toco mi frente—

—Mama… —quite su mano— no hagas eso, ya estoy bien la doctora me dará el medicamento.

—Solo estoy preocupada Sasuke —mama se retiro para sentarse y miraba la enfermería—

—Si es todo alumno Uchiha se puede retirar —ella no me miro—

—Si no le importa quisiera que mijo aguarde conmigo, —me miro— necesito hablar contigo antes de irme cariño

—Si mama…

No demoro en hacer la carta y entregársela a mi madre, notaba a mi mama muy rara, como que demasiado seria, mi madre era una mujer muy pulcra y correcta pero en este momento lo era en demasía.

—Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle sra. Uchiha?

—La receta de mi hijo… no me al ha dado, se supone que mi hijo pesco un resfriado, no es así? —mi madre me miro seria—

—Si, permitame —arranco la receta— algo mas?

—No, es todo… —caminamos a la salida— por cierto doctora…

—Haruno, doctora Haruno, sra Uchiha.

—Doctora Haruno, que buen gusto para bolsos tiene… deben pagarle bien en el instituto para tener un bolso de diseñador como ese

—Eh… —me miro nerviosa—fue un regalo

—Un regalo? Debo suponer que de su novio, digo para tan flamante regalo

Le hice muecas para que se quedara callada, sabia que algo andaba mal.

—Si me disculpa sra. Uchiha tengo mucho trabajo, necesita algo mas sobre mi trabajo?

—Es todo… vámonos Sasuke.

Mama salió de la enfermería y me apresure a salir con ella, solo le hice una seña a Sakura como despedida. Camine con mama por el pasillo, mama no había mencionado nada.

—Mama, este es mi salón tengo que irme, que me querías decir?

—Que no entres al salón con la bragueta abierta —mama me miro seria— fajate bien la camisa por lo menos…

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Mierda!


	7. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

Llegue a casa y escuche la discusión de mis padres, me acerque despacio sin hacer ruido.

—Sasuke esta saliendo con una mujer mayor!

—Una chica pelirrosa, de ojos verdes?

—Si… como lo sabes?

—Vi a Sasuke cómo hace un mes con ella en un centro comercial al sur, si vi que es mayor que él, pero venga mujer no es para tanto.

—No es para tanto?! No es para tanto?! Esa mujer se puede aprovechar de nuestro hijo!

—Sasuke ya no es un niño, Mikoto cálmate. Si esperas que nuestro hijo sea un niño por siempre te informo que no lo es…

—Sabes algo mas que yo no? —hubo un silencio o mas bien hablaron más bajo y no sabia si asomarme o permanecer oculto— oh por dios! Esa mujer abuso de nuestro hijo en nuestra casa!

—Mikoto por el amor de dios! Es hombre y tiene necesidades, cálmate! Sasuke ya no es un niño!

—Que me calme? Sabes que le compro un bolso de 150,000 yenes?

—Que?

—De la firma de Mei Terumi, sabrá dios que otras cosas le ha sacado a nuestro hijo!

—Como sabes eso?

—Que mas da como lo sé! Esa mujer se esta aprovechando de nuestro hijo! Es obvio que abuso de él! Y se esta aprovechando de la inexperiencia de nuestro hijo! Sabes qué es la doctora del colegio? Y si se esta aprovechando de otros chicos para sacarles cosas?

—Espera… —escuche que papa hizo una pausa y luego siguió hablando— cuando llegue Sasuke díganle que venga a mi despacho… que? Ya llego?

Mierda! Había llamado al portón de la casa preguntando por mí, me regrese por el pasillo y fingí ir a la cocina, saque mi móvil y le envíe un mensaje a Naruto.

—Joven Sasuke, le busca su papa, dice que vaya a su despacho ahora —el joven de seguridad me dio la indicación, deje mi sandwich y camine al despacho—

Mi padre estaba serio peor aun con el semblante sereno, mama era la que estaba mas que enojada y alterada.

—Que ocurre? —me senté intentando aparentar esta tranquilo y confundido—

—Tu madre dice que estas saliendo con la doctora del colegio… y será mejor que no me mientas.

—Si —papa me miro un poco sorprendido, creo que no esperaba que yo lo aceptara de inmediato—

—Y así tan quitando de la pena lo dices? Sasuke por el amor de dios! Esa mujer no puede ser tu novia es una trepadora! —mama se levanto de su asiento— cuántos años te lleva?

—Ella no es mi novia —mama se quedo callada—

—Pero tu dijiste…

—Yo no lo dije, lo dijiste tu… tu asumiste que ella era mi novia.

—Entonces? Ustedes… pero… tu papa me dijo que tú y ella… —mama se sonrojo— tú y ella tienen una relación más que de amigos!

—Solo cogemos

—Sasuke! Mide tu lenguaje para con tu madre

—Que? Ustedes preguntaron… la doctora Haruno no es mi novia

—Y por que sales con ella

—Midete Sasuke —papa me miraba serio—

—Cuando llega una nueva doctora al consultorio los chicos apuestan por quien es el primero en tirársela…

—Tirarsela? —mama me miro confundida—

—No preguntes Mikoto, Sasuke mídete y es la ultima vez que te lo digo

—Pues entonces cómo les explico? —papa solo torció la boca— … bueno ya el punto es que yo nunca participo en su maldita apuesta, pero esta vez comenzaron a joder que no lo hacia porque de seguro no me gustaban las mujeres y por eso nunca entraba a la apuesta y pues no iba a guantar sus malditas burlas, participe y pues ya… les gane…

—Y por eso le diste una bolsa de 150,000 yenes? —papá enarco una ceja—

—Bueno tenia qué ganármela de algún modo… no es cómo que una chica universitaria se fije de la nada en un chico de preparatoria… y funciono.

—Solo están…. Solo es sexo?

—Si papa…

—Ella no es importante para ti?

—No

—Pues si no es importante no pasara nada si llamo para pedir que la despidan, no?

—Me da lo mismo papa, ya gane la apuesta

—Sasuke! Yo no te eduque para ser un canalla! —mama estaba furiosa—no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso por una apuesta!

—Mikoto… —papa intervino— te veo en nuestra habitación déjame a solas con Sasuke

—Pero…

—Mikoto… sal por favor —mama salió sin decirme ya nada— una apuesta?

—Si no me crees… —saque mi móvil— Naruto?… —lo puse en altavoz—

—Que hay Teme!

—Dile a los chicos que si voy a querer mi dinero de la apuesta

—No que no lo necesitabas Teme? Jajaja

—No lo necesito pero si hicimos una apuesta es de caballeros pagar… yo me tire a la doctora y me lo deben

—Bah! Encima que te andas cogiendo a la doctorcita nos exiges el dinero! Suerte tienen los feos jajaja

—Solo diles que lleven mi dinero mañana, bye!

Colgue y papa me miro serio.

—Pediré que la despidan

—Solo déjala que termine el ciclo papa —me miro con escrutinio—

—Pensé que dijiste que no era importante para ti?

—No… pero me la paso bien con ella papa… total el siguiente ciclo llegara una doctora nueva.

—Dejare que te sigas divirtiendo con ella, pero terminado el ciclo no te quiero ver cerca de ella, entendido?

—Entendido

—Y ni una sola palabra a tu madre

—Ok

Le agradecí a Naruto que me cubriera con mi padre, debí poner la situación como si yo hubiera sido el que buscara un encuentro entre ella y yo y no al revés, que yo era el que la habia seducido para tenerla conmigo y que literal solo estaba con ella por la apuesta y el placer que me daba, ante los ojos de mi madre era una desvergonzado sin moral, ante mi padre era casi un campeón por andarme cogiendo a una mujer mayor… pero para mi era alguien desesperado por protegerla, había logrado que mi madre no la denunciara o mi padre pidiera su cabeza en el colegio….

—Te veré al rato? —se había pasado toda la semana y por fin era viernes—

—No —cerro su maletín— tengo seminario en la ultima clase y no se hasta cuando saldré de clases…

—Te espero, puedo ir por ti a tu universidad

—Estas loco? Eres un ni…eres menor de edad Sasuke, saldrá tarde y no puedes estar en la calle tan tarde, mi universidad no esta en un barrio tan sofisticado cono tu casa

—Con mayor razón, no puedes andar sola tan tarde

—Sasuke siempre eh andado sola, el que me preocuparía en un barrio asi, eres tu

—Ire en la camioneta de mi mama

—Sasuke, no, ya dije que no… no insistas

Ese día no nos vimos, ni la siguiente semana, ni la siguiente y ni se diga de si pudimos estar juntos en la enfermería, no solo ella estaba renuente a tener intimidad o a reunirnos en su departamento o en otro sitio, sino que aprecia que la vida conspiraba en nuestra contra, habían fumigado la enfermeria, la estaban remodelado y ella daba las consultas en al dirección, joder!

—Y si salimos el fin de semana?

—No puedo tengo mucha tarea Sasuke kun —no me miraba revisaba unos documentos—

—Bueno podemos ver una película en tu apartamento

—No Sasuke, no puedo tengo tarea, ademas la siguiente semana inicio exámenes y son muy importantes, mi beca depende de ello

—Pero no hemos estado juntos

—Sasuke —levanto la mirada— escuchaste que dije que mi beca depende de ello?

—Si… pero eso es la siguiente semana, me has evadido por semanas… que mierda pasa?

—Baja la voz —miro a los alrededores— ves como te pones, eres un inmaduro Sasuke… —se levanto— no quiero que vengas a buscarme y olvídate que nos veamos… tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que lidiar con un niño!

—Sakura…

—No me digas Sakura! Soy la doctora Haruno…

Me evito desde ese día, no me dejaba acercarme a ella, cada que intentaba hablar con ella me evitaba o se ocupaba de inmediato, me tenia bloqueado en su móvil, llegue a casa y trate de pensar en algo que hacer durante toda la tarde estaba por anochecer cuando tome las llaves de la camioneta de mi mama, si ella no quería tomar mis llamadas hablaría conmigo si o sí.

—Sakura abreme! —toque fuerte la puerta de su departamento— Abreme! Que me abras Sakura!

—Que mierda te ocurre?! —Salió enojada de su apartamento, estaba en pijama— estas loco! —me jalo de la mano y me metió a su departamento— como e te ocurre armar ese escándalo! Que no te das cuenta el problema en el queme puedes meter?

—Solo así hablas conmigo… —ella bajo la mirada— que ocurre?

—Nada! —mire su apartamento y estaba sola, tenia unos libros en la mesa pero aprecia que habia estado durmiendo—

—No que tenias que estudiar?

—Anoche me dormí tarde necesitaba dormir un poco

—No sera que me evitas?

—Claro que no…

—Sakura yo…

—Debo estudiar Sasuke kun, por favor vete, es tarde.

—Mierda! Vine a hablar contigo y tu solo te enfrascas en tus cosas! Hace semanas que no podemos estar juntos y a ti te vale?

—Y que quieres que haga? Tengo deberes, se le llama ser adulto Sasuke? No todos somos niños mimados que tenemos una vida resuelta! No todo es coger!

—Coger? Para ti solo es coger?

—Para ti… no? —se tallo el rostro— Sasuke kun… pensé que lo tenias claro desde que comenzamos a follar… esto es solo eso… follar… coger…

—Solo follar? Woao…

—Sasuke kun

—No me digas Sasuke kun! No soy un niño!

—…— soltó un suspiro y paso saliva—

—Pense que teníamos algo…

—Sasuke k… Sasuke para mí eres solo con quien cojo en turno… me gustaba estar contigo, coges rico pero ya me aburrí… y no creerás que lo que teníamos seria para siempre o si?

—Por que haces esto?

—Que?

—Es por que tienes miedo que nos descubran y te corran? Ya te dije que hable con mi padre y con mi madre, ellos no harán nada en tu contra, yo me encargare de protegerte, en unos días cumplo 17 y solo será un año el que esperaremos Sakura…

—Sasuke… —soltó un suspiro de cansancio— ese es el problema, pensé que seria divertido desvirgar a un niño y si que lo fue… pero esto ya no es emocionante cuando comienzas a escuchar "debo preguntarle a mi mama" "debo pedirle permiso a mi papa" "mis papas no sabrán" tener que ocultarnos, tener que dar explicaciones absurdas para poder coger! Sasuke es tedioso! Ahora se que no quiero estar con un niño de papa y mama, quiero un hombre, un hombre de verdad! Fue lindo coger contigo Sasuke pero ya no me satisfaces…

Se fue a la puerta y la abrió.

—…intente terminar esto de una forma pacifica pero eres tan terco e inmaduro, creo esto te ayudara a aprender que cuando una mujer dice ya no, es ya no… vete y no vuelvas.

Ella ase había marchado días después de esa conversación al parecer sus estadías habían terminado y la nueva doctora llego, los chicos estaban emocionado por la nueva doctora, hablaban que era bonita no tanto como la doctora Haruno… pero linda. Un día en mi desesperación fui a buscarla a su departamento pero me dijeron que se había mudado, fui a su universidad y trate de localizarla pero fuesen vano, le habían dado una beca para estudiar en el extranjero al parecer, o eso habia dicho ella.

—Que yo sepa no se gano ninguna beca, el consejo escolar las concede a inicios de año ye estamos por finalizar el año escolar… asi que es raro que se haya ido en estas fechas.

—Y tú porque preguntas por ella? —una de las chicas me miro muy interesada—

—Soy hermano de un chico que salía con ella… mi hermano esta muy triste porque terminaron y pensé que podía venir a hablar con ella para que se vean

—Ay que tierno! Que lindo hermano eres… —una de las chicas me sonrió— dile a tu hermano que se olvide de ella… —se inclino hacia las otras chicas e hice lo mismo— Shion, una de las chicas que vive en el mismo edificio donde ella vivía dice… que la vio con un chico menor que ella, eso si, dice que muy guapo y que ella estaba super emocionada con él…

Escuchar eso me acelero el corazón.

—… pero que pues lo dejó por un viejo con varo, que ese cuento de la beca en el extranjero es pura mentira, este tipo se la llevo con todo pagado. Obviamente el otro chico no tenia que ofrecerle y el tipo pues le daría todo…

—Tu hermano es el chico con el que salí —otra de las chicas me pregunto—

—No… si me disculpan debo irme, gracias pro la información….

_"…__Sasuke para mí eres solo con quien cojo en turno…"_

Esas palabras me acompañaron el resto del ciclo escolar, no podía creer que habia sido solo eso para ella, que me habia cambiado pro alguien con dinero, ni siquiera me habia pedido nada, cuando le di la bolsa la habia rechazado! Si ella me hubiera pedido algo yo se lo hubiera dado! Me negaba a creer que ella fuera una maldita mentirosa e interesada.

_"…__Ahora sé que no quiero estar con un niño de papa y mama, quiero un hombre, un hombre de verdad!…"_

Tan poca cosa había sido? Me había entregado a ella por completo, había hecho todo lo que estaba en mí por dárselo a ella, por complacerla y ella me habia tomado como un amante en turno para auto complacerse y cuando ya le había aburrido me había desechado.

_"…__Fue lindo coger contigo Sasuke pero ya no me satisfaces…"_

No se que seria peor… haberla querido como lo hice y jamas haberla tenido o haberla tenido y haberla perdido y tener que cargar con su ausencia…


	8. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

Ingrese a la escuela de Economía como papa lo dispuso, viaje a Amgakure a la universidad de Akatzuki al finalizar la preparatoria, no fue muy difícil ingresar, toda mi familia habia asistido a esa institución, mi hermano había dejado un alta estándar de los Uchihas en sus filas y yo con mi desempeño deportivo era un buen elemento para sus filas.

El primer año fue algo complicado, tener que lidiar con las estupideces que habia dejado atrás era dificil, chicas revoloteando a mi alrededor en clase, en los pasillos, en los entrenamientos o en los partidos, y siempre tener que evitarlas. El segundo año fue mejor, ya no estaban tras de mi todo el tiempo, pero aun asi habia una que otra persistente que no quitaba el dedo del renglón en que saliera con ella, habia una que siempre me seguía o estaba en mis entrenamientos… pobre ilusa. El tercer año fue mejor, casi ninguna me seguía o ya ni intentaban acercarse a mí, solo esa chica en particular seguía férrea a la idea de que saliera con ella, en mis partidos viajaba. Hasta los lugares en los que teníamos algún encuentro, era muy insistente. El cuarto año pensé que seria pan comido… error… fue el peor de todos, esperaba tener un final de temporada con una victoria inminente, hice un pase largo a mi compañero para hacer una anotación al equipo contrario, el equipo de la universidad de Iwagakure era uno de los mas temido, lance el pase y corrí por la lateral izquierda tan rápido como pude, escuchaba los gritos de ella…

—Vamos Sasuke kun!

Karin me apoyaba en todos los partidos, desde que entre en la universidad me había perseguido y nunca se había dado por vencida y después de 4 años de un ir y venir esta noche después del partido me le declararía, era una chica agradable, algo encimosa pero agradable a su modo y tratándola no era tan molesta. Mi compañero me devolvió el pase y lance el balón a la canasta…

Anotación!

Mi tiro certero como siempre, no podía nunca fallarlo, esa jugada era mi sello personal como jugador, aunque hubo una época en la que parecía que mis habilidades no dependan de mi, sino de alguien mas, dependían de si esos hermosos ojos jade me veían, de si esos hermosos ojos jade me observaban, dependían mas de ella que de mi… mire en la multitud pero ella nunca estaba, nunca estaría…

El partido termino con la victoria para mi escuela, todos celebrábamos y como lo había planeado le pedí a Karin que fuera mi novia, ella acepto y el festejo fue doble,

El juego por la final se jugaría en Kumogakure tuvimos que volar hasta la cede, era una de las cedes, sino es que la mas lejana, estaba un poco nervioso por el partido, planeábamos refrendar el titulo de campeones por cuarta ocasión y el equipo de Kumo siempre nos daba dolor de cabeza, Karin me abrazo y me dio ánimos antes de salir a la cancha.

—Tu puedes amor, eres el mejor, yo lo se…

Dijo eso y me beso, salí a la cancha a jugar con mis compañeros, el partido fue muy apretado, no podíamos generar ventaja ni dejábamos que ellos lo hicieran, mi mente y mi persona estaban centradas en el partido en el balón y en cada apunto que incrementaba en el tablero.

Uno de los adversarios lanzo el balón a su compañero y le intercepte el tiro en el aire, levante la mano y logre robarlo, mi vista se elevo con el balón y como fue descendiendo el balón mi mirada lo hizo… mis ojos se toparon con unos ojos jade que me miraban atentos, esos grandes ojos verdes inconfundibles, enmarcados por un bello rostro y unos mechones de cabello rosado estridente…

Era ella

Era ella

Era ella

Sentí que me arrebataron el balón, pero ni asi despabile de su mirada, sentí el golpe en la espalda.

—Sasuke! Mierda muévete!

Lo mire y note que nos habían anotado ahora íbamos 4 puntos abajo.

Mierda!

Corrí para recuperar el balón pero fue imposible, aunque estaba jugando mi mente no estaba en el puto juego, no dejaba de voltear a buscarla, se me había perdido, donde mierda estaba? 6… 8… 10… 12… mierda ya os llevaban mucha, demasiada ventaja para el juego que veníamos manejando, trataba de concentrarme pero era imposible, mi cabeza era un lío donde Piera estaba, necesitaba verla, necesitaba encontrarla, mi mente no era el juego, mi mente era ella… levante mi mirada y la vi de nuevo, su rostro era dulce, era dulce, era igual a la ultima vez que la habia visto, sus ojos jade llenos de brillo, llenos de calidez, sus labios suaves y tersos se curvaron en una sonrisa delicada y comenzaron a moverse, no podía escucharla pero podía entender lo que me decia, podía casi escuchar su voz en mi oido, podía escuchar esa melodiosa voz dentro de mi…

_"—Tu puedes Sasuke-kun!"_

Sonrió cuando termino de decirlo y una lagrima corrió por sus ojos, sonrió y mordió su labio, cerré los ojos y corrí para recuperar el balón antes de que nos anotaran otro punto mas, corrí como loco, al recordarla cuando me animaba en la preparatoria, como eran sus animaciones para mi, como se desgarraba en la tribuna animándome, como su voz era únicamente para mi, como cuando era mia solo mia… cada anotación la miraba y ella sonreía y aplaudía, ella estaba ahí conmigo, ella estaba ahí para mi, ella era mia de nuevo como en aquellos tiempos… el partido termino y no tenia ni idea de si habíamos ganado o no pero para mi ya habia ganado, la había encontrado y era lo único que importaba, le sonreí y ella respondió, camine abriéndome paso entre todos para encontrarme con ella, con mi pasado, con la mujer que me había marcado en todos los sentidos.

—Ganamos Sasuke! Ganamos! —me jalo uno de mis compañeros y me cargaron, notaba como me alejaban de ella, trataba de bajarme de ellos pero no podia—

—Bájenme!

—No seas modesto capitan!

—Que me bajen!

La mire observarme con su sonrisa calida, note que miro a un costado y me miro triste, se giro y se escabullo entre la multitud, no pude verla mas. Cuando por fin logre bajarme la busque por todos los sitios posibles, preguntando si alguien habia visto a una mujer de cabello rosado y ojos jade.

—No, no sabría decirle joven, han salido demasiadas personas y no podría asegurarle si una persona con esa descripción ya salió o no.

El guardia me miraba algo apenado.

—Esta bien… gracias.

—Que ocurre Sasuke kun? —mire a Karin, estaba sofocada se notaba que habia estado corriendo— llevo rato buscándote amor

—Nada…

—Vamos a festejar, ganamos amor —se me abalanzó y me abrazo—

—Ahora no Kairn, estoy cansado… volvamos al autobús, me duele la cabeza—

Y en efecto me dolía como si me estuvieran taladrando, que habia sido eso? Imaginación mía? Alucinaciones? Mi desesperación por volver a saber de ella? Me dolía la cabeza y me dolía el pecho, Karin iba abrazada de mi y yo no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Termine la universidad y al poco tiempo me case con Karin, trabajaba en la empresa familiar, Karin trabajaba para la empresa de su tío Nagato, las cosas entre nosotros marchaban relativamente bien, a veces teniamos nuestras diferencias como cualquier matrimonio, pero las solucionábamos o eso intentábamos, con el paso del tiempo ya no discutíamos tanto, ella se al pasaba en su trabajo y yo en el mio y en las noches a veces conversábamos otras veces solo dormíamos y de vez en cuando si ambos no estábamos cansados intimábamos un poco, supongo que ya no era una adolescente caleturiento que deseaba coger día y noche como cuando estaba con ella, la vida de casado era diferente, la vida que pensaba que se tenia en matrimonio era muy diferente a la que habia imaginado.

Con el tiempo Karin salio embarazada y tendríamos a nuestro primer hijo, mis padres estaban vueltos locos, seria su primer nieto, supongo que eso le daría vida a mi matrimonio y nos Maira estabilidad como pareja, si bien ya no discutíamos, la convivencia con Karin era algo… monótona y hasta cierto punto impersonal, un hijo en definitiva nos uniría mas, nos uniría para siempre.

Todo su embarazo fue complicado, tuvo que guardar mucho reposo y mama se ofreció a cuidarla, los meses últimos creemos que serian ams complicados pero su doctor aseguro que con los ejercicios hechos en los primeros meses su embarazo se habia estabilizado, cosa que nos alegro mucho, pues Itachi se casaría en Kumogakure con una doctora llamada Konan, siendo yo el padrino no podía faltar y Karin podría acompañarme.

La boda se realizo en una celebración muy intima, solo nuestra familia ams cercana, la familia de ella y algunos amigos muy íntimos, la novia era una chica muy reservada y muy linda, enseguida congenio con mama desde que Itachi la llevo a casa, Karin y ella no habían convivido tanto debido a su embarazo tan inestable, pero llevaban una cordial relación.

—Sasuke, me quiero ir al hotel… no me siento bien —Karin me sujeto del brazo— Sauske me duele…

—Se le rompió la fuente —Konan se acerco rápido hasta Karin, se arremango el vestido— debemos llevarla al hospital ahora mismo…

Todos corrimos al hospital para que al atendieran, yo estaba mas que nervioso, Konan me dijo eu me tranquilizara que ese era el mejor hospital del país y que seria atendida como era debido.

—Aqui trabaje desde que me gradué Sasuke, tienen un personal de primera, aquí reside el mejor medico cirujano de todo el mundo, la mejor ginecóloga del país y me atrevo a decir que del mundo es mi amiga y atenderá a tu esposa… tranquilo

—Es facial decirlo…

—Si quieres puedo pedir que me dejen entrar a cirugía, te digo ella es mi amiga y se que aunque yo oficialmente ya no trabaje para este hospital hagan una recepción por mi….

Konan había dejado su trabajo en Kumogakure para mudarse a Konoha con mi hermano, agradecí el gesto ya acepte su ofrecimiento, Konan se fue a quitar su vestido de novia para asistir en el parto de Karin. Luego de varias horas de labor de parto, Konan salio darnos la notica.

—Que paso? Todo bien?

—Que fue?

—Como estan?

No aprobamos de bombardearlos con preguntas.

—Jaja… tranquilos, están bien tuvimos que hacer cesárea el parto se complico y la doctora Akatzuna prefirió no ponerlos en peligro, Karin será trasladada al área de maternidad y

—Gracias Konan… —mama la abrazo—

—No me agradezcan a mi, yo solo fui asistente la doctora Akatzuna hizo todo, asió ue en cuanto salga pueden agradecerle a ella.

—Y donde esta esa afamada doctora?

—Pues yo creo revisando los pormenores para el cambio de área de Karin… es la mejor ginecóloga se los dije, y ya le dije a ella que cuando yo tenga a mis hijos ella será mi doctora jajaja

—Será la doctora de los Uchihas, porque si ya trajo a mi nieto al mundo sin duda le confiaría a los que vengan —papa estaba muy contento con la noticia—

—Supongo —Konan se sonrojo— ah… miren ahi viene

Levante la mirada y joder! Ese cabello rosa estridente era imposible de no reconocer, con sos bellos ojos brillantes, sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, y a diferencia de mi ella estaba serena y sonriente, pero no con las sonrisas que yo acostumbraba a verla, era una sonrisa cordial y serena, se acercó a nosotros y aunque el aura de ella me embriagaba no pude evitar escuchar a mama…

—Es esa mujer…

Quería desaturdirme pero no pude solo la miraba a ella.

—Sakura…

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

Era ella.

—… el esposo y la familia de Karin te quieren agradecer —Konan la trajo a nosotros— ella es la doctora Akatzuna, la doctora que atendió a Karin…

Ella mantuvo su semblante sereno y tranquilo, sonrió a cada uno de nosotros.

—Felicidades sr. Uchiha —me miro— su esposa tuvo un varoncito muy saludable, ella y él estan fuera de peligro, su hijo sera puesto en el área de cuneros —miro a mis apdres— pueden pasar a mirarlo y preguntar por el bebe Uchiha —volvió a mirarme con esa sonrisa cordial— su esposa será trasladad al área de maternidad, si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que atender en referencia a la sra. Uchiha —se giro hacia Konan— me hubiera gustado estar en tu boda amiga

—No te preocupes, de una u otra forma estuviste… el día no ha terminado jajaja

—Sin duda… compermiso.

La vi caminar por el pasillo, sentía la mirada de mama sobre mi, Itachi conversaba con Konan muy animado, papa se acerco a mi.

—Sasuke… tu esposa te espera.

—Si, lo se papa… solo permiteme un segundo —me acerque a Konan— La doctora me dices que se llama Akatzuna Sakura?

—Si…

—Creo que en un momento vi su rostro en una publicación pero su nombre era otro… Haruno Sakura

Itachi me miraba confundido, el no se habia enterado de esa etapa de mi vida, solo nos miraba atentos y de vez en cuando abrazaba a Konan —recién casado—

—Si… es su nombre de soltera, ahora usa el nombre de su marido, él trabaja aquí en el hospital, es el doctor Sasori Akatzuna es un gran medico cirujano.

Volvimos a Konoha, mi vida era ahí y yo tenia un deber con mi esposa y mi hijo, aun asi, de vez en cuando la buscaba en la red social y aunque no podía ver nada de ella, me conformaba con ver su foto de perfil, sus grandes ojos verdes siempre me daban paz, cuando tenia un dia pesado buscaba su perfil y la miraba, cuando tenia una junta extenuante miraba su foto y encontraba paz, cuando la convivencia con Karin era complicada miraba su foto y sonreía… me conformaba con ver su foto, con ver sus ojos y esa sonrisa tan hermosa, me conformaba con ver el paso del tiempo tan lento sobre su cara, con las fotos tan poco periódicas que subía para cambiar su foto de perfil, aunque no sabia mas de su vida mas que que estaba casada con un medico cirujano me conformaba con verla y saberla con bien.

Un día tuve que hacer un viaje a Kumogakure por negocios y el nervio aunado a la tentación me recorrían todo el cuerpo haciendo tensar cada músculo y nervio de mi cuerpo, sabia que ella vivía ahí en ese lugar y mis ganas de verla no solo travez de una pantalla eran mas grandes, ahora tenia 36 años, casado desde hacia 10 años con un hijo de 8 años pero con el corazón y un amor de adolescencia que no lo dejaba dormir, que no lo dejaba vivir… llegue a la ciudad y trabaje en mis negocios, trate de concentrarme en lo que debía, jugar y tentar al destino era peligroso, ella era una mujer casada, era una mujer quizá con familia, yo no podía simplemente llegar y tocar a su puerta y pedirle algo que ella no estaba obligada hacer… las noches estando en el hotel eran pesadas y peor aun los dias eran cansados, mi móvil sonó y lo revise

**Konan: **Sasuke, disculpa las molestias, pero podrías pasar a esta dirección por unas cosas que me enviaran?, un amigo me consiguió unos materiales y se me facilitaría si me los traes, mil gracias Sasuke. Le diré a mi amigo que irán a recoger mis cosas el día que me indiques.

Av. Jacarandas #10, entre Bugambilias y Cipreses.

**Sasuke:** Sí, paso por ellos antes de regresar. Pierde cuidado.

Ya si lo hice hasta el ultimo día en el que estaría en esa ciudad pase a la dirección que Konan me indicó, era en una zona residencial muy cuidada, me acerque a la puerta y toque. Escuche que alguien se acerco y abrió la puerta.

—Si? —una chica me miraba atenta—

—Eh… vengo por unas cosas para la sra. Konan Uchiha

—Ah… espere un momento —la chica se giro no debía no tener más de unos 20 años quizá— mama! Vienen por las cosas de la tía Konan! Pase por favor…

Pase y era una sala muy espaciosa, una casa muy cálida, me senté en lo que al chica iba a buscar lo que me daría, mire mi móvil ye estaba en tiempo para ir al aeropuerto, mire al rededor y vi unas fotografías, el movil se me cayo de las manos, era ella, era la casa de ella, en un taburete habían unos portarretratos con fotos de ella, fotos con un hombre pelirrojo, con unos niños, y con la chica que me habia abierto la puerta…

La chica que me había abierto al puerta… La chica era de unos 18 años… tenia el cabello negro, tenia los ojos negros… era la casa de Sakura, ella le llamo a alguien mama…

—Señor —la chica estaba frente a mí con una caja— es esto, creo que la tía Konan ya le había dicho que era, no?

—Como te llamas?

—Yo? Sarada…

—Cuantos años tienes, Sarada?

—Eh?... 17 bueno cumplo 18 el mes que viene —me sonrió—

—Como se llama tu mama?

—Eh… bueno —se notaba ya incomoda—

—Solo quiero saber si eres hija de Sakura Harun… Sakura Akatzuna

—Si… es mi mama


	9. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

El aire me faltaba, ella me miraba atenta, sus grandes ojos negros me miraban atenta, su cabello era tan negro como sus ojos, era alta y delgada… me recordaban a mi madre, era idéntica a ella… era idéntica a mi.

—Señor… todo bien?

—Sarada por favor alista tus cosas y sube las pañaleras de tus hermanos al coche.

—Si mama… señor —extendio la caja— mi mama me esta hablando

—Eh… si… —mire las escaleras— Tengo un recado para tu madre, podrías hablarle?

—Eh? si... perdona no me dijo su nombre…

—Sasuke… dile que Sasuke Uchiha le busca

Estaba sentado en una cafetería al otro lado de la ciudad, eran las 7:00 y no llegaba, nuestra cita seria a las 5:30, mire la calle y no la vi, el sol habia caído y no ella no habia venido, me levante y pague para salir, al abrir la puerta me tope con alguien, baje la mirada y la boca del estomago se me contrajo, el aire me falto y el corazón s eme agito como hacia 20 años…

—Sakura…

—Sasuke… —sus ojos verdes me miraban nerviosos, vidrioso y ansiosos—

No sabia que decir, que hacer, todo lo que habia pensado y placado se habia idea a la mierda en cuanto la habia visto, esos ojos lograban desarmarme con una sola mirada.

—… perdona por la demora, los niños no se dormían…

Los niños…

Los niños…

Sus hijos, los hijos que habia tenido con otro hombre, con su esposo, con el hombre que ahora la tenia para el, un hombre que no era yo, senti el corazón estrujarse.

—No te preocupes, entramos —abrí la puerta haciéndome a un lado para que ella entrara—

—Preferiria caminar…

—Esta bien…

Caminamos algunas cuadras en silencio, ella titiritaba de frio, me quite la gabardina e intente ponérsela, pero ella negó de inmediato.

—Esta helando, tienes frio…

—No te preocupes, son mas mis nervios —tenia los labios morados—

—Insisto… usala

—No… Sasori

—Tu esposo? —apretó los labios y esquivo mi mirada—

—Caminemos… —se adelanto y no dejo que a cubriera—

El silencio era ensordecedor jamas pensé que el silencio me aturdiera mas que el ruido, me arme de valor y rompí el silencio.

—Sarada…

—No! No te voy a permitir! —se puso a la defensiva y me encaro—ella…

—Es mi hija…? —sus labios temblaron y comenzó a llorar—

—Es una niña extraordinaria, es inteligente, tiene buenas calificaciones, esta en el cuadro de honor, hace voluntariado en la casa del adulto mayor, tiene el récord en atletismo en su rama, es la primera de su clase…es una niña buena niña

—Lo imagino —la abrace—

Intente darle un poco de aliento, pero eso no me detenía en saber que habia pasado, sabia que ella era mi hija y aunque no tenia claro que haria o que pasaría ahora lo unico que quería erna respuestas.

—Sakura nece…

—Shuuu… —se separo de mi y poso su dedo en mis labios, no pude evitar coger su mano y frotarla a mi boca, su cálida piel aun me hacia delirar, 20 años después aun me hacia delirar con un roce— Sarada solo conoce a un padre… a Sasori

—Ella es mi hija, Sakura

—Sarada es feliz, si se entera de la verdad no se cuanto daño le hare…

—Es mi hija y tengo derecho…

—Lo sé… pero mi hija tiene derecho a ser feliz, tiene derecho a no sufrir y hace años deje de ser mujer para ser madre y mi prioridad es mi hija.

—Tu me quitaste el derecho a ser su padre y verla crecer —note que frunció el entrecejo y mordió su labio—

—Lo lamento… pero ahora alguien mas tiene ese derecho, Sasori ha sido un buen padre para ella, él nunca ha hecho diferencia entre ella y nuestros hijos, ha amado a Sarada como suya y se ha ganado ser su padre… no le haré eso a Sasori.

—… —me separe de ella y talle mi rostro— Yo soy el papa y tu solo piensas en tu familia? Y yo? Que hago? Me resigno y me voy? Dices que no le haras eso a él y a mi?

—Hasta hace 5 horas no sabias que tenias una hija de casi 18 años y ahora el instinto paternal te salió?

—Al verla lo sentí y si no supe que tenia una hija fue porque tu me quitaste a mi hija!

—Yo?!... Jajaja… —cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo— Sasuke, tu esposa sabe que estas aqui peleando a una hija de 18 años? Tu hijo sabe que tiene una hermana de 18 años?

Me quede callado.

—… lo imagine, me juzgas a mi de pensar en mi familia y su bienestar y ser egoísta contigo y mirate tu ni siquiera consideras a tu familia! Que piensas que creerá tu esposa? Que pensara tu hijo?

—Entenderán que tuve una hija producto de una aventura de juventud

Note que tenso la mandíbula y paso saliva, mis palabras sonaban crudas y hostiles "mi aventura de juventud" hasta para mi eran ofensivas porque ella jamas fue, era y seria una aventura de mi inexperiencia de juventud, ella era el amor de mi vida, pero en ese momento sentia rabia, coraje y decepción de ella, como habia podido ocultarme algo asi? Como se había alejado de mi con mi hijo en su vientre, como se atrevía a hacerme a un lado ahora que lo sabia y solo se preocupaba por ella, por su familia, esa mujer era un monstruo y me negaba a aceptarlo, como podía haber amado tantos años a una mujer que me habia usado, me habia dejado con el alma en un hilo de desesperación por encontrarla y encima le importaba tan poco hacerme a un lado por que estropeaba su concepto de familia perfecta…

—Supongo que para mi no seria problema, mi esposo sabe perfectamente que Sarada es producto de una "aventura" de mi lapsus de inmadurez con un puberto… mis hijos lo entenderían apenas tienen 2 años podrían crecer sabiendo que ella es su media hermana… lo que me temo es derrumbarle a mi hija de 17 años su mundo, ella ah crecido con una vida…

—Una mentira

—Como sea, vida o mentira, para ella esa es su realidad y no la voy a destrozar.

—Es mi hija

—Pues si es tu hija ve ahora mismo a mi casa y TU dile que es tu hija, dile que a su edad tu cogiste con la doctora de tu escuela la embarazaste en una "aventura de juventud" y ella es el resultado, que su padre a quien ha llamado papa toda su vida, no lo es, ese hombre cariñoso que la ha amado cuidado y procurado no es su padre… que su padre es el hombre que ahora le esta derrumbando su mundo porque es un cerdo egoísta que solo piensa en su ego que se ve mermado porque 18 años después se entero que es papa de una hija que ni conoce! Que ni sabe que le gusta y que no, que odia o que ama… un padre que se hace llamar padre solo porque la mitad de su ADN le corresponde a él y no al hombre que la cuidado y amado toda su vida!

—Peleare a mi hija… espera mi demanda.

—Sarada te odiara…

Al volver el caos vino a mi, no solo porque entablar una demanda en contra de Sakura era un conflicto emocional, no queria ponerla contra la espada y la pared aunque ella no lo mereciera, pero maldita sea! Aun la amaba, aun la deseaba y aun podía manejarme a su antojo, pero Joder! Ella era mi hija! Era mi hija con Sakura, era lo unico que quedaba de aquel amor, era lo unico que me quedaba de ella y me aferraría a mi hija como pudiera, me aferraría a la unica evidencia de que aquello habia sido real.

Karin se fue de la casa con mi hijo, solo se fue por 1 mes, después regreso mi madre la habia convencido de que habia sido algo del pasado y que ahora yo estaba con ella, al principio estaba a la defensiva ante la idea de pelear a mi hija después acepto apoyarme, mi hijo entendió que tenia una hermana, el problema fueron mis padres…

—Vendra Minato

—Papa… yo arreglare todo, hable con Naruto y el llevara el caso

—No, creo que es mejor que lo lleve Minato tiene mas experiencia y la hará pedazos en el juzgado

—No creo que eso sea buena idea

—Hijo —mi madre se sentó a un lado de mi— Esa mujer es una indecente, te recuerdo que se aprovecho de ti cuando eras un niño? Que clase de educación le estara dando a nuestra nieta? Ella es una Uchiha! Es la primogénita de la familia, tu hija! Y por culpa de esa mujer ella crecio lejos de nosotros, la oculto! Ve tu a saber como ha crecido nuestra niña.

—Tu madre tiene razón Sasuke, mi nieta debe venir a la mansión Uchiha y vivir aqui con nosotros y Minato lo lograra…

No queria dañar a Sakura, no queria ponerla contra las cuerdas solo queria poder tener la oportunidad de acercarme a Sarada como su padre, no como un desconocido al cual ella llamara "señor" pero tampoco quitársela por completo, ademas de que Sarada ya era una señorita de 18 años y no podía obligarla a venir conmigo, ella ya era mayor de edad.

—Podemos alegar que ella era mayor de edad cuando se involucraron —Minato revisaba unos documentos— no podemos pelear la custodia dado que ella ya es mayor de edad, pero si pelear el reconocimiento de ella, dejaría de ser Sarada Akatzuna y seria Sarada Uchiha

—Me parece bien

—Los alegatos que manejaremos es Estupro, Pedofilia…

—Espera… pedofilia? Estupro?

—Si… con esos alegatos el jurado no dudara en dar el fallo a nuestro favor Sasuke, con eso agilizaremos todo.

—Con eso Sarada me va a odiar

—Solo diremos la verdad, que ella se aprovecho de ti…

—Ella no se aprovecho de mi! Yo estaba de acuerdo, acepte todo!

—Me refiero a que se aprovechó que eras menor de edad y huyo, se aprovechó de tu inexperiencia y se robo a tu hija. Eso delante de un juez y tu como el padre responsable de un hijo y un matrimonio solido, obtendremos el fallo a favor…

A los 5 dias que le llego la notificación de la demanda recibí su llamadme citaba en un lugar en Sunaguakure, era un fraccionamiento a las afuera de la ciudad algo solitario, una vez en la dirección le llame, no la veia por ningún lado, alguien salió de la casa en la que estaba estacionado y era ella, dejo al puerta abierta y se adentro en la casa, era un clara invitación a entrar.

—Que bueno que viniste

—Porque este lugar?

—Tierra neutral… Eres un hombre casado… yo soy una mujer casada y ambos nos enfrentaremos en un juicio por la custodia de mi hija…

—Es mi hija también.

—Quiero que desistas de al demanda

—No lo haré

—Lo harás… porque yo te lo estoy pidiendo, esto me esta matando, lamento si te herí, no fue mi intención yo no sabia que estaba embarazada cuando me aleje de ti, cuando lo supe estaba lejos con un embarazo de casi 3 meses, sola, tu sabes que a mi no me sobraba el dinero..

—Yo podia darte todo!

—Tu? Ja... eras un mocoso de 17 años! Sin trabajo… recuerdas como me compraste el bolso? Vendiendo tus videojuegos mantendrías a Sarada? Yo estudiaba, que iba a decir? Me embaracé de un menor de edad? Donde tendría a mi bebe en la cárcel?…

—No me diste ni la oportunidad de despedirme de ti, solo te largaste!

—Estas siendo muy cruel

—Cruel yo? Cruel tu!

—Sasuke por favor, nunca te pedi nada! Nunca! Déjanos en paz! Sarada es una buena niña es feliz! Nuestra hija es feliz!

Nuestra hija

Nuestra hija

Cerre los ojos intentando calmarme, como hubiera deseado que esa frase saliera de su boca bajo otras circunstancias, una vida a su lado, con nuestros hijos, ella como mi mujer, mi vida, nuestras vidas serian tan diferentes, serian muy diferentes.

—Y tu? —ella me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes— tu eres feliz?

Muda sin decir palabra

—Si eres feliz yo me alejare de ti, de Sarada me alejare de las dos y las dejare en paz… pece a mi felicidad.

—Lo soy… —una lagrima rodo en su mejilla— las dos somos felices —una lagrima mas— Sasori es un buen padre, somos felices…

—Es un buen padre? —ella asistió y apretó sus labios— y un buen esposo?

—Sasuke…

—Solo contesta… —me acerque a ella, peor ella dio pasos atrás hasta chocar con pared— me lo merezco

—Sasuke, deja las cosas asi…

—El te hace feliz? —me acerque mas a ella, respiro profundo—

—Sasuke…

Tome su cara con mis manos.

—Te hace mas feliz de lo que yo te hice feliz a ti?

La bese, suavemente deseando que ese beso durara una eternidad temeroso de que se terminara y ella despareciera, 20 años habia esperado ese beso, 20 años habia deseado sentir su piel, 20 años habia la habia deseado…

Se pego mas a mi y me beso con ansias, sus lagrimas brotaban y la apreté a mi pecho, ella gimió en mi boca… su dulce voz era embriagadora como hacia 20 años, su piel era suave, aun podía recordar cada rincón de su piel, de su cuerpo en mi mente, desabroche su vestido y lo deslice, ella desabrocho mi pantalón, la ropa estorbaba, 20 años de espera hacia que esos segundos de espera a quitarnos la ropa fueran agonía… la mire desnuda y me dolio el corazón ver los cambios de su cuerpo, notar que su caderas eran mas anchas, que sus senos eran mas grandes, ver esas marcas en su piel por haber parido a sus hijos, odiaba verla diferente y no haber estado a su lado para ver ese cambio con el tiempo, odiaba que ella hubiera madurado y volverse mas mujer lejos de mi.

Mis manos acariciaron sus muslos y me incline a su vientre para besarlo, era hermosa, se habia hecho mas hermosa lejos de mi, subi mi boca hasta sus pechos y acaricie con mi nariz sus senos, delinee sus curvas con mis manos, queria grabar su cuerpo, queria grabar cada centímetro en mi mi mente, queria ser quien mejor al conociera ahora, quien supiera donde habia una cicatriz una estría una arruga, queria saber todo, queria ser yo quien al conociera de nuevo! Ella me abrazo a su cuerpo y apretó mi cabeza a su pecho, pose mis manos en su hombre y tire suavemente de ella para hacerla descender…

Nos recostamos en el piso y la bese con tenrura, ella se abrazo a mi y comence a tocarla, mis dedos bajaron a su zona y urge con ligeros jugueteos, su lengua exploraba mi boca curiosa, algo torpe, estaba nerviosa..

—Olvidate de todo

—Como?

—Solo olvídate de todo, solo piensa en nosotros piensa que el tiempo no ha pasado, que solo somos tu y yo como hace 20 años… que no hay nadie mas, que solo somos tu y yo en esa enfermería…

Comenzo a llorar se abrazo de mi.

—… que no hay nadie, que solo tu eres mia y que yo soy tuyo, que queremos encontrar un lugar para nosotros… solo olvídate del resto, solo piensa en nosotros, en ti, en mi… hazlo por mi.

—Sauske…

La bese como nunca la habia besado, con tristeza, con dolor, con amargura, saboreando sus lágrimas saladas en mi boca, en la suya, en nuestra union. La recosté por completo y me choque encima de ella, su pierna se hizo a un lado y me meti en ella, me hundi sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de probar nuestro dolor en ese beso, comence a moverme despacio, con quietud con nostalgia, mi Sakura, la mujer que me robo el corazón hacia 20 años, la mujer que amaba que habia sido mia, tan mia en tantas ocasiones.

Gimió en mi boca y me presione a su cuerpo embistiendo mas fuerte, su pecho subia y bajaba con fuerza y su boca temblaba contra la mia, levante su pierna con mi brazo y me hundi mas en ella, movi mas mi cuerpocontra el suyo, sentia como su interior me recibía con ahínco estaba muy lubricada, me podía hundir en ella con tanta facilidad, a la vez que me apretaba con cada envestía que su coño se contrata al rededor de mi verga. Jale aire y empuje mas duro, ella se abrazo de mi temblorosa, su coño estaba mas húmedo, sus labios temblaban aun mas contra mis labios, la embestí mas duro, apretando mis brazos contra la duela, para cogerla mas fuerte, ella se abrazaba con fuerza, sus manitas apretaban mi espalda, sus piernas enroscadas a mi cintura hacían que su coño se pegara dedlicoso a mi pelvis, le di con todas mis fuerzas hasta hacerla correrse, grito en la sala y se apretó a mi cuerpo, su voz se corto del placer en un grito mudo y se doblo de placer bajo mi cuerpo, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ojitos estaban perdidos de placer, completamente llorosos…

Me tumbe a su lado una vez que me corrí, ella me busco y se abrazo de mi, y yo la envolví en misbrazos.

—Aun podemos Sakura… aun podemos

Ella comenzó a temblar.

—Puedes divorciarte de él, yo me separare de ella, nuestros hijos vivirán con nostros, yo amare a tus hijos como mios…

—Yo…

Temblo mas, su cuerpo estaba tembloroso de pies a cabeza, estaba helada.

—Yo… no te amo Sasuke

El alma me dolio, nunca habia sentido algo así en mi vida, ella me abrazo fuerte, sentia que ahora el que estaba helado era yo, no sentia mi cuerpo, no sentia el aire, no sentia nada, podía jurar que en ese momento me habia muerto. Me quede callado, me quede estático, me quede ahi… solo me quede ahí, que ams podía hacer? Que ams podia decir despues de todos esos años? Despues de tanto…

—Retirare la demanda…

Ella se abrazo a mi con mas fuerza y lloro sobre mi pecho, sentia sus lagrimas rodar por mi pecho, sentia como temblaba abrazada a mi cuerpo.

Despues de unas horas ahi acostados desnudos en la duela, nos vestimos sin decir palabra y cada uno se fue por su lado.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

Karin estaba de lo ams feliz cuando le di la noticia que habia retirado la demanda, a mi hijo decidi decirle siempre verdad que el tenia una hermana mayor que vivía con su madre muy lejos pero cuando fuera mayor si el deseaba conocerla estaba en su derecho, aun era un niño y esperaba que algún dia ellos se pudieran acercar y verse como lo que eran hermanos…

El problema fueron mis padres, que insistían en hacer que Sarada formara parte de la familia, pero tuvieron que aceptar mi decisión, y dejarla en paz tanto a ella como. Sakura.

Afortunadamente Itachi nunca se entero de toda la situación y junto con Konan se mantuvieron aislados de todo aquel caso que había sido mi vida por mas de 20 años.

Era el cumpleaños de uno de mis sobrinos y asistimos a la reunión en un salón de fiestas en Kirigakure mi hermano se habia mudado alla para abrir una sucursal de la empresa hacia unos meses, papa y mama llegaorn al mismo tiempo que nosotros, papa apenas podía con el regalo que el darían a su nieto, Karin se abrazaba de mi no podían caminar con los tacones que llevaba, mi hijo abrazaba a mi madre, entramos y quería morirme…

En la mesa de un costado a la izquierda estaba ella, ella con su esposo y sus hijos… con mi hija, Karin me abrazo con fuerza, sentía su manos apretar mi brazo, papa solto el regalo en la primer mesa que encontro, mama empezó a mascullar cuanta tontería pudo, agradeci que mi hijo se fuera a jugar y que no supiera que ella era la mama de su hermana, que no supiera que Sarada su hermana estaba en esa fiesta…

—Que hace esa mujer aqui, Sauske? Es una falta de respeto a Karin…

—Sasuke, que hace ella aquí?

—Es la mejor amiga de Konan y al parecer el marido de ella también…

—Ella… —mama levanto la mirada, estaba viendo a Sarada— ella es mi nieta?

Sarada jugaba con sus hermanos, unos gemelos idénticos a sus padre pero con los ojos de su madre, note que Sakura me vio se puso nerviosa, sus ojos viajaron de mi familia a mi, se giro hacia su marido y le dijo algo, él la abrazo pero ella lo separo y algo le dijo de nuevo, el hombre suspiro y se puso de pie, al parecer se retiraban. Konana hablo con ellos pero ella insistía en irse. Konan se acerco a nosotros mientras ella alistaba sus cosas y preparaba a sus hijos.

—Pensé que no vendrían, dijeron que no podrían venir…

—Al final nos animamos —Karin hablaba peropodia escuchar su enojo en sus palabras— veo que invitaste a muchas personas… esa del fondo es al doctora que asistió mi parto, no?

—Eh? Si jajaja es Sakura es una de mis mejores amigas, de hecho es madrina de mi nene el mayor y yo soy la madrina de su hija mayor, Sarada, es una nena encantadora, permiteme, Sakura!

Ella le hablo y el corazon se me agito, no queria verla, no podía verla, me sentia patético y miserable de sentirla como un idiota cuando ella estaba con otro hombre, cuando ella amaba a otro hombre.

—No es necesario Konan ella ya se va, no?

—Si, creo que se siente mal, y ay se van peor le dará gusto saludarte, ella recuerda a todos sus pacientes y seguro se acuerda de ti

—No lo dudo —Karin le sonrio a fuerza—

—Esperame… voy por ella

Karin torcio la boca

—Te recuerdo que nadie sabe que ella tiene una hija mia, asi que no hagas escándalo —me safe de su agarre y mire verla venir hacia nosotros, venia sola, su esposo y sus hijos venían mas atrás con Konan.

—Buena tardes Señor y Señora Uchiha —ella nos miro—

—Como te atreves… —mi madre la encaro antes de que su familia llegara—

—Madre por favor comportate

—Es una mujesuela que solo te hizo daño hijo y nos sigue haciendo daño alejando a mi nieta de nosotros

—Ella noe s su nieta

—Ere una maldito inmoral e indecente…

—Konan… —Karin saludo evitando la discusión de Sakura con mi madre—

—Le decía a Karin que tú siempre recuerdas a tus pacientes… —Konan la abrazo— Ella es mi comadre Sakura! Jajaja—Mikoto te reviso con gusto —mi madre la miro mas que seria— me dice que se siente un poco mal Konan y me ofreci a revisarla… debe ser la presión, te acompaño al baño…

Senti la tension entre ellas, pero no dije nada, no queria causar algún alboroto estando su familia ahi, sus hijos, mi hija, mi hijo, las vi irse y el nervio se apodero de mi.

—Sarada él es mi cuñado y mi cuñada, mi suegra se fue al tocador con tu mama… ella es mi ahijada mi niña consentida! —Konan la abrazo y Sarada nos sonreía, queria barzarla…— Y ya sabes que vas a estudiar?

—Si, estudiare administración de empresas en Aktasuki

—Woao! Entrar a esa escuela es complicadisimo mi amor

—Pues ya ingreso —el hombre hablo— paso el examen y quedo becada

—Sabes ahi estudio mi esposo Sarada, de hecho ahi estudiaste Sasuke, no es así? Todos los Uchihas han estudiado ahi…

—Si… todos los Uchihas van a Akatsuki…

Ella era una Uchiha, era mi hija y no deseaba yo mas que decirle que yo era su padre.

—… Somos dueños de UchihasCorporation, cuando te gradúes puedes ir a hacer tus prácticas o si necesitas ayuda, te puedo ayudar

—Gracias señor Uchiha, pero mi papa abrirá su propio hospital y mi sueño es administrar el negocio familia verdad papi?

Se abrazo de ese hombre y el corazon me dolio.

—Si hija, pero todo a su tiempo, aun debemos pulir unos detalles del hospital tu mama y yo.

—Bueno si haber el hospital me dan trabajo luego compadre jajaja —Konana reia—

Sakura volvio con mi madre, quien ya no dijo nada, Sakura se despidió y se fue con su familia, a vi irse con su esposo, con sus hijos, con mi hija, la vi irse con la familia que pudimos tener juntos…

Años despues un dia en mi oficina llego buscandome, me sorprendió verla ahi de pie en mi oficina me miraba nerviosa y algo asustada, no sabia que hacer o que decir no sabia ni porque estaba en el pie de mi escritorio.

—Sa… Sauske Uchiha….?

Asentí mirandola.

—Tu, tu eres mi papa?

—Si, soy tu papa Sarada…

Recuerdo bien ese día, mi hija me llamo papa y aunque ella no habia crecido a mi lado, no había sido cercana a mi durante toda su vida y no tenia esa confianza conmigo… para mi era uno de los amores mas grandes de mi vida por el simple hecho de ser quien era, la hija de Sakura y mía, a partir de ese día me encargue de construir recuerdos y memorias con ella, por alguna razón ella no quería convivir tanto con la familia, solo con mi hermano y mi cuñada y su hermano… no entendía por que no queria relacionarse tanto con mis papas y Karin entendía que se sentía un poco incomoda con la que era mi esposa y madre de mi segundo hijo pero con mis padres no entendía el porque, no le di importancia y respete sus tiempos y le daba su espacio quizá con el tiempo podría sentirse mas cómoda con la idea de su "otra" familia.

Con Sakura… con ella fue diferente y complicado, la veia solo en ocasiones "especiales" el compromiso de nuestra hija, su boda fue complicada no pude entregarla, lo hizo ese hombre al que llamaba padre pero fui participe del evento, con Sakura no cruce palabra, ella me evitaba siempre que nos encontrábamos y yo no insistía en coincidir con ella, su esposo estaba siempre con ella y notaba el recelo hacia mi que era evidente.

—Una foto con mis papas… —ella miro a su madre— con mi papa Sasuke y tu… puedo?

—Si cariño… adelante

Sakura lucia hermosa, con un vestido magenta entallado, sus casi 50 años no se notaban, lucia incluso mas joven que Karin a sus 42 años, mi hija me tomo de la mano y se posiciono en medio de nosotros, el fotógrafo tomo tantas fotos pudo. Mi hija nos abrazaba entusiasmada.

—Ahora una foto de ustedes dos… no tengo ninguna

—Si… sia. Tu madre no le molesta —evite mirarla—

—No hay problema Sarada —ella se acerco y la sujete por la cintura—

—Gracias…

El fotógrafo hizo lo suyo y nos separamos, ella a su mesa y yo a la mia, evitaba mirarla, no la buscaría no me acercaría a ella jamas, ella no me amaba, amaba a otro y respetaría su decisión. La fiesta termino y ahora que mi hija comenzaba su propia vida ver a Sakura seria mas complicado que antes. Pronto fui abuelo, hasta la idea me hacia estremecer… era un abuelo a mis 42 años, a veces me visitaban en la ciudad otras veces yo iba a verlos a Kurigakure donde vivía con su esposo. Un dia volvi de visitarla y Karin me esperaba en la sala con una maleta.

—Vas a salir?

—Me voy… —solo la mire y suspire— no es necesario hablarlo, no?

—Karin…

—No puedo Sasuke… no puedo luchar contra un fantasma jaja… lo peor es que ni es un fantasma… es un maldito recuerdo! El recuerdo de una mujer que ni existe, esa mujer nunca te amo… no puedo pelear por alguien que no le importa su familia

—Si me importa mi familia… estas enojada porque fui a visitar a mi hija? Mi nieta acaba de nacer quería conocerla y estar con Sarada…

—No me refiero a eso, no me importa eso Sasuke… sabes muy bien que Sarada es bienvenida en esta casa, que ella puede venir o puedes ir… —suspiro— me refiero a que desde que ella apareció de nuevo en tu vida tu estas ausente conmigo… con nosotros, yo pase a ser solo un mueble en esta casa Sasuke, te dedicaste a pelear a Sarada y de un dia para otro simplemente dijiste no mas y abandonaste el pleito sin explicarnos nada… pusiste nuestras vidas de cabeza y de la nada queria que lo olvidáramos, sin protestar lo hice…y un día ella se apareció y te dijo papa… créeme que eso no me importo Sasuke, pero tu… tu no volviste a ser el mismo, te olvidaste de mi Sasuke… yo quería mas hijos y tu? Solo dijiste ya tengo a Sarada y a Sonosuke, tu eras el que tenia dos hijos y yo? Me consideraste? En algún momento lo discutiste conmigo? Ni siquiera lo hablaste solo lo decidiste y tuve que aceptarlo… asi como el que cada dia te alejaras y te ausentaras aun estando a mi lado… pero no mas Sasuke, hace tiempo deje de ser tu esposa y tu mujer… hace tanto que no me ves —solto una lagrima— jamas me viste como la ves a ella…

Karin solo me miro y no pude decirle algo, sabia que durante todos esos años habia sido injusto con ella, la quise, la quise mucho, me hizo feliz amándome, dándome a mi hijo a quien amaba profundamente, pero nunca pude corresponderle de la misma manera y menos cuando ella volvió, menos cuando supe que tenia una hija fruto de mi amor con Sakura… fui egoísta con Karin y no podía seguir siéndolo.

Karin se fue y se llevó a nuestro hijo con ella, lo veia los fines de semana, pasaba algunas vacaciones conmigo algunas festividades conmigo, a veces salia con mis dos hijos y mi nieta para convivir con ellos… los años pasaron y un dia mi hija me llamo llorando.

—Papa…

—Sarada que ocurre?

—Papa… no puedo… papa…

—Sarada no te entiendo

—Se murió… papa, se murió…

El corazón se me paralizo, jale mi corbata desesperado sentía que me ahogaba, las manos me temblaban, solo escuchaba a mi hija llorar desconsoladamente, apreté los labios y jale aire con fuerza los pulmones me dolieron del esfuerzo que hice y trate de contenerme en soltar a llorar… no había pronunciado su nombre pero sabia que era ella…

—Mama… mama…

—Donde estas?

—Voy camino al aeropuerto mi papa me hablo y dijo que mama sufrió un accidente en su auto…

—Voy para allá…

Un hombre se paso un alto, se impacto contra su coche y ella perdió el control y se estrello contra dos autos mas, no solo murió ella, también murió uno de sus gemelos, Sarada estaba inconsolable, trate de ser fuerte por ella, aunque por dentro me derrumbaba, mi cabeza era un caos, sabia lo que había ocurrido y algo me oprimía el pecho pero mi interior se aferraba a creer que ella estaba en el hospital trabajando o en su casa con sus hijos… en algún maldito lugar lejos de mi pero no muerta!, mi corazón pedía a gritos que esa caja estuviera vacía. Itachi y Konan acompañaron, me sorprendí al ver a Karin y a mi hijo llegar, ella solo sonrió y me abrazo.

—El quería venir… estaba preocupado por Sarada, tu estas bien?

Se podía estar bien?

Como se podía estar bien después de una noticia así?

Como podia estar bien?

El sepelio se llevo a cabo, Sarada se fue con su esposo, Karin se llevo a nuestro hijo, Konan salió con mi hermano del cementerio, las personas comenzaron a irse, en poco tiempo estaba solo frente a su tumba, la lapida gris y fría tenia su nombre grabado…

"Sakura Akatzuna, Una doctora ejemplar, buena esposa y buena madre"

Mire la tierra recién removida, el frio ambiente que me rodeaba, la soledad en la que me encontraba, ahi estaba ella y la vez no, estaba tan ausente, sus ojos verdes no los vería mas, su sonrisa no la volvería a escuchar, ahora solo vivirá en mis recuerdos…

Recordar la voz de Naruto hablar de ella…

Recordar a los chicos diciendo que era la mujer mas hermosa…

Recordar verla en la enfermeria, sus ojos verdes mirarme…

Recordar su primera sonrisa cuando estuve en esa enfermeria con ella…

Recordar nuestro primer beso

Recordar nuestra primera vez

Recordar como deseaba volver al consultorio para verla

Recordar aquella vez que le compre el bolso

Sonreí al recordar todo lo que pase para compraselo, apreté los labios mientras las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro

Recordar como me animaba en las gradas

Recordar como esperaba que mis padres salieran de viaje para estar juntos a nuestras anchas en la casa…

Recordar la única vez que pudimos salir juntos como si fuéramos una pareja…

Recordar…

Recordar…

Solo me quedaba eso

—Se fue…

Mire a tras y me seque los ojos, era él, me miraba con los ojos rojos, había llorado tanto o quizá mas que yo… él tenia la libertad de llorarle yo por el contrario debía esperar a estar solo.

—Sasori

—A todos nos tomo por sorpresa, bueno un accidente no es algo que se espere, pero tenia tantos planes… teníamos tantos planes, abriríamos un segundo hospital el año entrante, ella seria la directora… al principio me oponía…

Solo lo mire

—… lo abriríamos en Konoha, ella tendría que irse a vivir allá y yo debía quedarme aquí, discutimos muchas noches… los últimos 3 meses fueron solo discusiones por el mismo tema… —comenzó a llorar—si hubiera sabido

—No te culpes…

—Ya da lo mismo —me sonrió con amargura— date una vuelta por la casa antes de irte

—No creo que…

—Sarada lo necesita

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mire su tumba y deje una rosa, me dolio hacerlo jamas le regale flores, jamas le di un detalle asi y ahora que lo hacia era porque estaba muerta.

Antes de irme pase a la que fue su casa, me dolió mas que la primera vez que entre y descubrí que ella tenia su familia, que teníamos una hija… ahora me dolía porque podía ver cuan feliz fue lejos de mi y que ahora esas fotos serian testigos de su felicidad y yo… yo solo viviría de recuerdos de ella y el único testimonio que tenia de que alguna vez fue mia era nuestra hija.

—Papa… —Sarada se miraba mas tranquila aunque su cara demostraba el desvelo y noches de llanto— A que hora sale tu vuelo?

—A las 7

—Yo salgo mañana Kawaki tiene que trabajar.

—Ya te dije que te puedes quedar con mi nieta —Sasori salió y me saludo con una ligera reverencia—

—Gracias pa… pero preferiría irme —miro la sala— pero… no soporto estar aqui sin pensar en ellos —aguanto las ganas de llorar—

—Lo entiendo…

—Sarada —su esposo entro— me puedes ayudar con la maleta?

—Eh… —Sarada nos miro nerviosa, sabia que su padre y yo aunque nunca demostramos alguna indiferencia como tal, pero tampoco éramos los grandes amigos—

—Anda ve… tu papa y yo tenemos cosas que charlar… —Sasori intervino—

—Ok… vuelvo en un minuto—

Sarada se fue y Sasori me hizo una seña de que le siguiera, camine detrae de él y subí unas escaleras, caminos por un pasillo y entro en una habitación, sabia que no era de su agrado, nunca lo fui pero sentia fuera de lugar ademas de innecesario que me llevara a la alcoba donde habia dormido con ella…

—Pasa…

Me lo pensé mas de una vez y permanecí en el marco de la puerta.

—…anda pasa…

No tuve de otra y camine, se sento en la cama.

—…siéntate…

De nueva cuenta no podía senatrme ene se lugar, no donde ella se habría entregado a otro hombre, no donde ella habría sido de otro, no podía siquiera considerarlo, mire a la ventana, a un lado había un banquillo frente a un tocador, me senté en el y lo mire. Sasori solo miro por la ventana.

—… siempre lo supe, la conocí cuando trabajamos en el hospital de Suna, ella doblaba turno como auxiliar, necesitaba el dinero para pagar la matricula, los pañales de Sarada, la formula… estaba ahogada de deudas, no se habia podido graduar porque no termino el servicio medico por obvias razones…

Miro mi rostro de incertidumbre

—El servicio que hacia cuando te conoció… no lo termino, ella no volvió a la escuela y por ende no le dieron la liberación y tuvo que repetirlo para poder conseguir graduarse, solo que embarazada se le atraso el plan y con una bebe era mas complicado… —bajo la mirada— cuando la conocí me enamore de ella, sabia su historia ella me la contó y sabia que estaba enamorada de ti… —no levanto la mirada— con el tiempo Sarada se acostumbro a mi, Sakura me veia como un amigo… los años pasaron y Sarada me veia como a un padre, aunque Sakura no dejaba de verme como un amigo… después de años de estar a su lado ella acepto darme una oportunidad y nos casamos, tuvimos a nuestros hijos… fue feliz, quiero pensar que lo fue…

Me miro pero yo permanecí entendía que queria de mi, él habia ganado él se habia quedado con ella, él la habia hecho feliz y no yo, porque restregármelo en la cara?

—… Ella me quiso mucho… ella fue una mujer muy buena, siempre pensó en los demás antes que en ella

—Quizá…

Me hubiera gustado que pensara en mi en algún momento, pero creo que estaban primero el resto del mundo antes de mi.

—Quizá si hubiera pensado mas en ella esta no hubiera sido su recamara… —miro la cama— quizá yo no hubiera sido su esposo —se levanto y abrio un cajón y saco un diario— léelo…—lo extendió—

—No…

—Yo ya lo leí… hace unos meses, supongo que lo justo es que tu lo leas

—Ella…

—Ella ya no esta, no nos reclamara… creo es justo que por una vez nos hable con la verdad a los dos…

Sasori soltó el librillo en la cama y salió de la habitación, me acerque y lo cogí, me pare en la ventana para tener un poco mas de claridad y lo abrí…

"Querido diario…

Hoy fue mi primer dia de practicas en la secundaria que me asignaron, los chicos son muy lindos conmigo aunque noto sus intenciones conmigo, me dan ternura son unos niños, supongo que esto será sencillo… estoy muy emocionada por hacer mi servicio y poder ser una gran doctora"

"Querido diario…

Llevo algunas semanas en la escuela y hoy vino un chico muy guapo a revisión al parecer tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio, el profesor Orochimaru lo trajo casi a la fuerza… es tan guapo y tan sexy… no se como puedo ponerme asi porque es un niño! Pero no se… hay algo en él… algo que me acelera el corazón, no se que me ocurre pero jamas había sentido esto que sentí cuando le vi… es alto, fuerte y varonil… mi corazón se acelera como el de una adolescente y siento que la respiración me falta solo de verlo, hay algo en el que se que lo hace especial, no se mucho sobre él solo se que su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y estoy segura de que estoy perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de él"


	11. EPILOGO

**_Epílogo_**

Querido Diario…

Hoy tome el valor de decirle a Sarada la verdad, el remordimiento no me deja en paz, me duele pensarle, me duele el daño que le causado a él todos estos años, no lo soporto, no lo merece…

Le hable temprano para decirle que queria hablar con ella antes de que partiera a la universidad, mi niña no sabia de que hablaríamos…

.

.

.

—Mama que ocurre?

—Sientate

—Ma… se me va hacer tarde aun debo empacar mis…

—Por favor —mi niña se quedo callada y se sento en la cama conmigo— te voy a contar una historia y te voy a pedir que no seas tan cruel al juzgarme… —limpie mi nariz—

—Mama que ocurre?

—Déjame hablar y no me interrumpas… te voy a contar como conocí a tu papa

—Ay mama… solo me voy a ir a la universidad no exageres…no haré nada malo

—Sarada… por favor déjame hablar y guarda silencio —noto mi seriedad y se sentó de nuevo—Yo era joven… no tanto como tu, tenia 24 años y estaba haciendo servicio… y lo conocí

—El también hacia sus practicas? Que lindo mami

—Sarada…

—Ok me quedo callada —se emociono de escuchar—

—Tu papa no hacia el servicio ahí —su semblante cambio— yo hice mi servicio como doctora en una secundaria privada… tu papa —jale aire— estudiaba ahí… —Sarada abrió los ojos, estaba por hablar—déjame hablar… yo lo conocí un dia que el llego a que le revisara la mano, tuvo un accidente en el laboratorio y yo quede perdida e irrevocablemente enamora de él, intente no sucumbir a mis sentimientos el era menor de edad, tenia 16 años… jaja en mi defensa puedo decir que era muy alto y fuerte para un chico de su edad, tu papa practicaba baloncesto y era muy bueno, el mejor Sarada…—volví a limpiar mi nariz— tu papa era una chico muy apuesto y maduro para su edad… fue muy lindo y tierno conmigo, siempre me visitaba en la enfermería o yo buscaba aun pretexto para salir de clases y poder vernos… las cosas se dieron y él era maravilloso conmigo que me enamore de él y quiero pensar que él de mi, no dudes que tu papa y yo nos amábamos… —Sarada me miraba llorosa, limpie mi nariz y mis ojos— un día nos descubrió su papa… él era un hombre poderoso y con dinero, yo… no tenia nada mi amor, con trabajo me pagaba la universidad, tu papa me dijo que tenia todo bajo control pero no fue así… un día su madre me visito en mi departamento para decirme que si no me alejaba de su hijo me metería a la cárcel por estupro y violación de un menor… solo tenia 24 años no tenia dinero, no tenia nada y ellos eran ricos tuve miedo… no sabia que hacer, en verdad amaba a tu padre y no quería alejarme de él, pero cuando supe que estaba embarazada no tuve de otra, tenia miedo, pánico de que me metieran a la cárcel… mi papa me ayudo en lo que pudo, me ayudo a sacar las pocas cosas que tenia y me mude con él en lo que te tenia… las cosas se complicaron y conocí a Sasori, el siempre me apoyo y me ayudo, se convirtió en un soporte y pilar en mi vida… con él recobre un poco del valor que había perdió por miedo… me decidí a buscar a tu papa cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad… pero su madre me detuvo antes de poder hablar con él y supo de ti mi amor, me dijo que si le decía a Sasuke que habia tenido una hija con él, me metería a la cárcel y te alejarían de mi

—Pero él ya seria mayor de edad?

—El delito de pedofilia y estupro prescribe a los 10 años de ocurrido… —limpie mi nariz y baje la mirada— quería pensar que si le decía a tu padre que teniamos una hija él nos buscaría y pelearía por nosotras Sarada, pero que haría él? Un joven inexperto ante la vida contra sus padres que sin titubear me harían pedazos y a él en el camino… no te quería lejos de mi y fui egoísta con él porque me aleje y te aleje de él… no queria dañarlos a los dos.

—Mama…

—Un dia lo vi, nos invitaron a un juego de baloncesto universitario y ahi estaba tu papa jugando… no pude evitar recordarlo jugar y no pude evitar gritar para apoyarle como lo hacia en sus juegos, él me miro y yo a él… Sarada aun lo amaba como el primer dia…

—Y que paso?

—El tenia ya una novia muy bonita

—Karin?

—Si… ahi me di cuenta que el ya había avanzado y yo debía hacer lo mismo, por ti y por mi —las lagrimas se escurrieron dormís mejillas— años después lo que son los azares de la vida… atendí el parto de tu hermano, yo atendí a Karin y volví a ver a tu padre… aun recuerdo la cara de tus abuelos, la sorpresa de ver quien era la doctora que había atendido a su nuera a la que si habían aprobado… peque de soberbia hija… pero me sentí tan bien de dejarles claro que yo Sakura la mujer que humillaron y despreciaron ahora le debían la vida de su nieto… —seque mis lagrimas— Tu papa me miraba asombrado… no se si por la forma en la que nos reencontramos o si porque aun guardaba algún aprecio por mi…

—Ten mama… —Sarada me paso un Kleenex—

—Gracias amor… El día que vino a casa te reconoció y las cuentas pues no le fallaron…

—Espera, que? El ha venido aquí? —asentí— quien es? Como se llama?

—Tu conversaste con él —Sarada abrió sus grandes ojos— recuerdas al amigo de tía Konan que vino por sus herramientas?

—Si… el señor Sasuke?

—Si… tu papa es Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada… él es tu papa

—No… no …

—Sarada, escuchame… tu papa no supo de ti hasta ese dia, hace un tiempo intento pelear por ti, interpuso una demanda para pelear tu reconocimiento, pero yo le pedí que desistiera

—Hiciste bien mama

—Sarada… escucha, él nunca supo de ti y puedo apostar que de haber sabido el te habría buscado, el habría hecho lo que fuera por ti, intento acercarse pero yo lo detuve, no quería que supieras todo mi pasado fui egoísta y egoísta con él

—Pero quito la denuncia no? Ese era todo su interés por mi?

—El la quito porque yo le dije que si te revelaba la verdad tu sufrirías

—Y crees que no estoy sufriendo ahora?!

—Lo se amor… pero el también lo esta pasando mal y el que tu lo trates no hará que Sasori deje de ser quien ha sido hasta hoy… un padre para ti. Sasuke te ama, eres su hija y el mas que nadie desea conocerte si tu se lo permites, yo lo aleje de ti para que no destruyera nuestra familia… pero yo lo eh lastimado mucho Sarada y aunque no es tu deber ayúdame a no lastimarlo mas…

—Tu… tu aun lo amas mama? —Sarada lloraba conmigo, solo sentí con la cabeza— mama…

Mi niña me abrazo.

—Mas que aquel día que le conocí

—Por que sigues con mi papa?

—El ha sido tan bueno, te amo mi niña como si fueras suya, ahora tenemos a tus hermanitos, él esta casado y tienen hijo hermoso, intentar algo a estas alturas seria una locura…

—Mama…

—Él es tu papa y es un hombre maravilloso… entenderé si no quieres conocerle, pero si tu te decides te apoyare y hablare con Sasori…

—No lo se mama… me siento muy confundida, de repente me dices que mi papa no es mi papa, sino otro hombre y que no amas a mi papa sino a ese hombre…

—A veces la vida no nos da lo que queremos por mas que lo deseamos… —acaricie su cabello— Mi historia con tu papa se vio truncada por muchas razones pero no quiero que tu te prives de conocerlo, date la oportunidad de tratarlo… de conocerlo…

.

.

.

Sarada salió de mi habitación dejándome en un mar de emociones, esperaba que mi nena tomara la mejor decisión y fuera justa y valiente como yo no lo fui con Sasuke… en el pasado fui muy cobarde e inmadura al tomar mis desiciones pero ahora debia ser fuerte por mis hijos, hablaría con Sasori y le haria ver que mi hija tal vez buscaría a su papa… seria algo complicado Sasori era un hombre muy bueno pero algo celoso en referente a Sasuke, veria la forma de poder llevar mi vida con él por el bin de mis gemelos y sobre todo el de Sarada y Sasuke que ya mucho daño les habia causado… sobre todo a Sasuke…

Sasuke se que nunca leerás estas lineas pero si algún día pudiera echar el tiempo atrás me abrazara a ti tan fuerte y no te soltaría, disfrutaría ese ultimo beso tuyo en mi departamento, nhubiera sido mas fuerte y mas valiente y hubiera peleado por ti… Siempre vivirán en mis memorias y en mi corazón todos los momentos que pase a tu lado, te ame cuando te conocí, te ame cuando te tuve y ahora que no te tengo te amo mas que el primer día, eres y serás mi mas bello amor….

**FIN**


End file.
